Marked for Revenge
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: Finn McMissile is fatally injured unable to warn Holley and Mater, cars begin to go missing and no one seems to know why. ***DOC IS ALIVE IN MY VERSION OF THE STORY**** Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Finns body was slammed into the wall, he yelped as a rebar from the wall had penetrated his right-side panel. His breathing was heavy from the fight. His left eye was dented nearly shut, his paint was scuffed beyond belief, and his body was dented and banged like a tin can that had been run over several times.

"Now are you going to do vhat I vant you to do, or must ve continue yhis?"

Finn hadn't moved, he could feel the rebar pushing inside of him. He wanted to back away, to pull off the wall but feared being slammed into it and punctured again. Finn didn't respond as the purple pacer to his left squealed his tires slamming full force into his side, Finn couldn't help it this time as he sent out a loud yelp. The rebar had shoved itself farther into him.

"vell?"

Finn glanced over at the 1957 Zundapp Janus, he looked identical to his brother, though classier. His chassis was shining, no indications of rest or scratches. The car drove forward,

"If my brozher is not released in 24 hours, I vill find and kill zhe othzer tvo carz zhat are responsible for vhat happened to him. 24 hours McMissile zhat is all you have!"

The car clicked to the others as they followed him out of the abandoned building, Finn breathed heavily his body felt pinned in place. His radio antenna had been broken making his communications moot. He looked around through his ever blurring vision. He could feel the oil leaking out of him. He tensed as he attempted to start his engine, his body vibrated as his engine sputtered to life. He grimaced at the pain coursing through him.

"Ok…now or never."

He murmured to himself as he painfully and shakily lifted his right front and back tires, placing them on the wall. He took a deep breath as he pushed against it. His metal screeching horribly as the rebar slowly emerged from his body. Finn gasped loudly as he finally was free from the walls hold. His whole body felt like a raging fire as he drug himself over to the door way. His engines was running choppily, it made him cringe not just from pain but at the scraping metal sound his left broken a-arm made as it drug across the concrete floor. His breathing was labored as he finally reached the door. He had to warn Mater and Holley, they were in danger. Finn felt his engine heating, way to hot as he pulled himself out of the old abandoned warehouse. Sid was not that far away, he just had to make it to him.

He grabbed the ground in front of him with his two front tires, unconsciousness fighting to take him over as he grimaced in pain. He was leaking a trail of oil behind him; his engine was spattering loudly now. Finn hoped the odd noise would catch Sid's attention but so far that proved to not be happening.

His left back tire drug behind him, the metal from his a-arm creating a ditch as he drug it painfully. Finally, after an hour of fighting to drag himself for a mile he finally caught site of Sid, he seemed to be keeping vigil of the area like Finn had request. Finn smiled through the pain as he came closer to the aircraft. He wanted to call for Sid but couldn't. His weaken state was now barely allowing him to breathe let alone talk and he pulled forward.

….

Sid was humming silently to himself, watching the sky for any sign of aircraft or other intruders in the area. He was growing slightly worried it had been over two hours since Finn had last checked in, but the Aston Martin had given his explicit orders to not move no matter what and to remain there. His eyes caught a glimmer of something moving in the bushes at the tree line, he edged forward slightly, his guns activated.

"Come out of there!"

He hissed, his eyes when wide when he saw Finns mangled body crawl out of the brush.

"FINN!"

Finn looked up; he heard a muffled voice talking to him. The blurry image appeared to be Sid. Finn blinked slowly, his engine had long since ceased running causing him to work harder to move. Sid turned his body around and back up till the loading bay door was right under Finns front bumper.

"Finn pull yourself on and I'll do the rest."

Finn gasped, wincing as he managed to pull his back finally onto the loading ramp. His a-arm screeching and sparking as he did. His body collapsed once he felt Sid lifting the ramp.

"I'm taking you to the nearest hospital."

Sid thrusted his boosters. Finn, still fighting the calming darkness that called to him retorted.

"No…we need to go to…Radiator Springs."

Sid blinked,

"I'm taking you to a…"

Finn gathered some strength, enough to be forceful.

"Sid…Mater…and... H... Holley they are in danger."

….

Holley breathed in the fresh country air as she overlooked Radiator Springs and the Interstate from her perch on the ledge of WheelWell. She glanced over at Mater who was loudly slurping his drink.

"That's a good drink right there!"

She chuckled, as Mater called the waiter over for another one. She found this redneck American charming, despite his odd ways.

"Mater, I was thinking that tonight you could take me out to Cadillac Range, you've talked about it so many times."

Matter nodded, his hook wagging.

"It's a date!"

He hollered a little to loudly, Holley smirked as he phone rang.

"Sid?"

"Holley, I have Finn on board and he's badly damaged."

Holley looked fearfully at Mater,

"Why aren't you taking him to hospital?"

Sid's voice crackled in,

"I tried; he wouldn't allow it. Keeps saying you and Mater are in danger. My ETA is 10 mins."

Holley looked at Mater, filling him in as they rushed down the mountain side to meet Sid. Sid laid gently trying not to jostle Finn. The ramp opened slowly to reveal Finn hadn't moved an inch, oil dripped off the platform onto the drive dirt.

"Finn!"

Holley drove over to him, Finns eyes felt like they had weights on them as he looked at the blurry purple image through the slits.

"Holley…you and Mater need to…. need to…he's after you."

Finn couldn't finish his sentence, his voice stammered. Mater cringed slightly, he had seen some pretty nasty wrecks being a tow truck and all, but this was different, Finn was his friend. The blue, more or less grey now, Aston Martin's body shook. Sid quickly filled Holley in on what Finn had managed to tell him. Holley nodded as Mater back up to Finn.

"He needs docs help."

Finn couldn't retort, he didn't have the strength as he felt Mater hook him, gently but the movement of Mater pulling him hurt to no end. He held back his cries of pain, grimacing as Mater pulled him toward Docs.

….

Holley rushed into the small office, no one else was present as Doc was pulling out of the main room.

"Holley is something wrong?"

Doc noticed the looked of fear across Holley's face as she panted,

"It's Finn, he's hurt…bad."

Mater wasn't far behind that statement as he pulled in Finn behind him.

"Doc…"

Doc Hudson ushered them into his main operating room, Mater back Finn onto the main lift. Mater and Holley backed up watching as Doc drove around the heavily injured car, connecting different wires to him.

….

Doc was mortified at the condition of the car in front of him, how was this car still alive? He began plugging in different life support systems to the shaking car who was some how still conscience.

Finn felt things being stuck to him, his mind was in a frenzy what was happing? Why was he hurt? Something important…he had something important to tell someone…but who? His body was completely slumped to the ground, he barely felt anything anymore as his blurred vision began to slowly turn black. He tried to fight it; he couldn't die he had something to do…he had too…had too.

Doc was relieved as the car slowly fell under the anesthetic that would hold him in an induced coma for now. The amount of damage to him was extensive. Doc looked over to Holley and Mater,

"He needs to regain strength before I can even think about operating on him, for now this induced coma will help his body to recover some strength."

He led the two of the operation room.

"Quite frankly, I am shocked he is even alive. How did this even happen?"

Mater shrugged looking over at Holley,

"The last I heard from him he was investigating some radioactive signatures in Berlin, but that all I knew."

Holley was clearly in shock, she was befuddled. How had this had happened? And what Sid told them? Who was after them?

Mater could tell Holley was scared; he moved his body slightly closer to hers. His mind moving asking the same questions she was.

….

McQueen leaned tightly into his turn, now that he could drive on it, he loved the dirt, almost more then asphalt at times, it was less forgiving but that was the fun of it. The area had been devoid of rain for weeks causing the dust McQueen kicked up to stay in the air. McQueen coughed waving his tire at the cloud formed over the starting line, he caught the glimpse of a black form.

"Doc!"

He called over,

"Hey, I was working on what you said about tighter turns and I…"

McQueen froze as the small car drove out of the dust cloud, followed by another car.

"You're not Doc."

The car laughed as McQueen backed up, he went to spin around and run coming face to face with 6 other cars surrounding him. His heart raced along with is revving engine.

"What is this about?"

McQueen eyed each one of them, trying desperately to remember if he knew them.

"yhis is nothsing personal McQveen."

Lightening looked around him, the cars pulled guns from their wheels.

"Sure, feels personal, what are you looking for? A ransom or something?"

The little car drove forward,

"You are my bargaining chip, you vill ensure my broder is released from prison."

McQueen was confused and growing more confused by the second.

"What? Do I…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as the car to his right shot him with a taser, McQueen felt his system spaz out as he fell unconscious.

….

Doc made certain that Finn was resting as comfortably as could be, the life support system around him whooshed and beeped as they kept the old Aston Martin alive. Doc sighed, he needed air. He drove out of the clinic; the sun was beginning to set behind the mesas when it dawned on him, he was suppose to have met McQueen out by Willies Butte for their daily training session. HE mentally kicked himself as he drove over to the cozy cone,

"Sally?"

Sally pulled out of her office,

"Hey Doc! Where stickers?"

She looked behind him expecting to see a bright red car. Doc furrowed his windshield,

"He's not here?"

Sally shook her head,

"No, I thought he was out training with you?

Doc felt his tank fall,

"Has anyone seen him lately?"

Sally shook her head, her own fear rising when she saw Docs look of fear. She had been held up in her office and hadn't seen Finn come into town.

"Doc you are scaring me."

Doc looked at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"He's alright Sally, probably just waiting for me out by the Butte."

Sally looked down as Doc nudged her front bumper gently, he was trying to comfort her a little. He had a sick feeling that McQueen would not be at the Butte.

….

McQueen felt something jerk his body, slowly his eyes came to as he realized he was in the back of a trailer and the trailer was moving. He had no idea how long he had been out as the trailer jostled from side to side. It was an old shipping container, McQueen could tell by the rippled, rusty metal. He tried to pull forward but was stopped by a two metal boots clamped on his back tires. He shifted, he hated this, the air was thick in the container making it hard to breath. He twitched something felt like it was constricting his body though he couldn't see what, something over his mouth kept him from screaming for help. McQueen closed his eyes, trying to calm down as the jostling stopped a few moments later.

"Get zhat container loated, I vant to be on zhe air in zhe next 5 minutes!"

McQueen gulped, an aircraft. Where were they taking him? He stretched out his front tire, trying o pull himself forward, he felt his body being held back and not just by the boots. The door screeched as they opened, causing McQueen to blink from the light.

"Well, Well look whose awake. Ready for your flight?"

McQueen just glared at him; he remembered these cars now. They were the same ones from London, the Grand Prix. The ones who had tried to kill him before with a death ray.

The pacer eyed McQueen, looking down his body. McQueen felt a shiver run up him.

"He's secured Zundapp!"

The doors slammed shut in McQueen face causing him to flinch. McQueen felt tired, his eyes drooped as he bobbed his hood trying to stay awake. He listened carefully trying to hear what they were saying out side as he felt the container moving again. Within minutes the loud rev of the airline engine erupted as they took off. McQueen felt his heart sinking, how would they find him now?


	2. Chapter 2

Doc waited till he was out of Sally's sight to punch the gas, his old racing engine still having some good get up and go. He slid to a stop atop the ridge overlooking the Butte, not sign of the red sports car. He drove down to the track, observing the ground. Tire tracks in all directions, he sighed heavily, he didn't know what he had hoped to find. His eyes then caught something, he looked closer. Treads, deep treads. He eyed the ground, following it as it tire treads lead up to the road and vanished. His fear had been confirmed. McQueen was kidnapped.

Doc raced back to town, he slide to a stop in front of Holley and Mater.

"You two with me now."

He led them into the clinic,

"Wait right here, do not move."

Doc angrily stared at them as he pulled out of the clinic and head for the Radiator Springs sign. McQueen was missing and he intended to find out why.

….

Holley looked at Mater who seemed unphased by Docs reactions.

"Um Mater, he seems really angry."

Mater looked at her with a shrug,

"Meh well, that's Doc."

Holley looked around the clinic again, she could hear the life support systems on Finn. Something was wrong and not just in the other room.

….

Doc pulled up on the sleeping Sherriff, the old police car seemed to have the ability to fall asleep anywhere, anytime. Doc smirked slightly as he nudged the car, heck the old cop had fallen asleep during a tune up one time.

"Sheriff"

Doc spoke, trying to wake him. The old car was out like a light. Doc backed up, the only thing that seemed to wake him was…Doc looked around him as he planted his tires and revved his engine loudly. Sherriff jumped; his siren chirped.

"What in the blue…Doc?"

Doc nodded his hood,

"I need you back in town stat, we have a situation."

Doc began to drive as Sheriff came up long side of him.

"What's wrong?"

Doc told him what had happened with Finn ending with,

"McQueen was kidnapped. Not sure when or even how or why."

Sheriff blinked as they drove, his radio crackled.

"Sheriff to Sergeant Stacy, come in Stacy."

The radio was silent for a moment before another voice answer.

"Sergeant Stacy, I read you."

Sheriff stopped pulling off the road as he spoke to the car.

"Stacy, I need an APB put out for Lightening McQueen, he's been taken. I also need a team out here in Radiator Springs. We don't have much to go on but maybe your boys could dig up something with all that fancy equipment they got. Copy?"

"I copy, I'll have a team out there within the hour. ABP will be posted within the next 30 mins."

"Thank you, Stacy, over and out."

Sheriff looked over at Doc, the old racecars face with filled with worry.

"Don't worry Doc, we'll get him back."

Doc nodded slowly, though at this point he wasn't convinced. He took Sheriff into his clinic as he demanded an explanation of everything from Mater and Holley.

"Tell me everything from beginning to end and not a single detail is to be left out."

Holley glanced up at Mater,

"Sir, I can't protocol states that…"

Doc inched forward his face close to hers, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't care what your protocol states, a car in there is dying and another one has been captured. Protocol or not you best talk."

….

Holley finished explaining Miles Axelrod, Allinol, and Zundapp. Doc and Sheriff were both thinking as a loud beeped outside caught their attention.

"Sheriff?"

Sheriff listened to his name being called,

"Sounds like Stacy."

Sheriff pulled out of the clinic coming to meet the car. The Chevy Tahoe smiled at him.

"Sherriff, I brought the boys. Now where did this carnapping take place?"

Sheriff looked behind her at the 7 other cops plus a large semi hauler with their equipment.

"Out near Willies Butte."

Doc was parked behind Sheriff and followed him when they made their way out to the Butte.

"As far as we know this is where he last was."

Stacy turned to her team.

"I want any and all information you can gather from this scene and Reeler…"

A young looking office pulled forward, a Dodge Charger.

"Yes Ma'am"

He pulled up, the other cops eyeing him.

"This is a crime scene not a stage so keep you theatrics to yourself got it."

Reeler twisted his face,

"I won't cause a problem."

He fell back into the formation with the others as they began looking. Stacy looked over to Sheriff.

"Young kid, fresh out of the academy."

Sheriff smiled,

"Weren't we all at one point?"

Stacy looked next to the old Mercury,

"Hudson Hornet, right?"

Doc looked over to her,

"That's my make and model."

Stacy smirked,

"I meant the…"

Doc just sighed,

"You can call me Doc, everyone else does."

Stacy nodded her hood.

"So, what's the motive here, do you know?"

Sheriff shook his head,

"Not sure, no ransom has been called so best we can figure is revenge."

Stacy cocked her eye up,

"Revenge? McQueen's got that kind of enemies out there?"

Doc shook his head, telling her all they knew from Holley and Mater. Stacy nodded,

"Yeah I remember reading that story on the news."

The sun was almost fully set behind the mesas now as the crew pulled out flood lights to work by. Nothing had been found except for track which lead to the road, the ones Doc already knew about.

Stacy pulled up from the track back up the ridge.

"My boys have found something."

She lead them back down,

"See there, those marks in the dirt.:

Doc and Sheriff leaned in.

"Drag marks, if McQueen was taken, he was drug and from where the track lead it would appear, he was then loaded on a Semi. Only problem is we don't know where or how or why. We have a feed set up to the nearest traffic cams scanning every truck that came from his area."

Doc was staring hard at the ground as Sheriff spoke up.

"Scanning them?"

Stacy nodded,

"Priors, records, names, heck the scans now days can even tell us when they left their last job site."

Sheriff nodded impressed; he noticed the void look on Docs face.

"Doc why don't you head back to town and get some rest. I'll stay out here the night."

Sheriffs face warned the old racer not to argue as he turned without another word and headed back to town. Stacy pulled up to Sheriff.

"He's really worried for this kid."

Sheriff chuckled,

"and to think a few years ago the kid could have fell off a cliff and he wouldn't have batted an eye."

Stacy sighed with a smile,

"I remember someone feeling that way about me once."

Sheriff looked over to her,

"And look how you turned out."

Stacy shrugged,

"I would be on the other end of the law if it wasn't for you."

Sheriff smiled,

"You father was a good friend of mine and a great cop; he saved my life. I owed it to him to make sure you stayed out of the prison cells and had a good life."

Stacy nodded,

"I guess I was a bit rebellious as a teen."

Sheriff raised his windshield,

"A bit? I wouldn't call street racing and drug dealing a bit."

Stacy looked over to him,

"Oh, come on Sheriff you never did anything rebellious as a kid?"

Sheriff shook his hood,

"nope."

Stacy twisted her face up in a knowing smile,

"You do remember that I was 14 when Daddy died, he told me stories about the two of you in school."

Sheriff eyed her playfully,

"Don't you have work to be doing?"

….

Doc slowly drove back to town, his body nearly touching the road as he drove up into the clinic. Finns condition had not changed or better or worse as he made a few adjustments for the night. Truth be told if he was a betting car, he would put money down that this British Aston Martin wouldn't make it by weeks end. Doc drove over to the corner of the room, he wiggled his body slightly as he got comfortable, his body sagged. He was exhausted, he felt hopeless. There was nothing he could do to get McQueen back…nothing.

….

McQueen fought sleep; he couldn't let himself fall into a venerable state. He listened trying to hear anything he could only to hear the whine of the planes engine. He twitched his front tire; no doubt the town had realized he was missing by now.

He felt the plane tip downward, they must be landing. He looked around the container, waiting anxiously as it moved again. He felt the container being lifted as the airbrakes of a semi sounded, he was tired of being trapped in this stale box he wanted out. He braced his front tires and began revving his engine loudly. He felt the truck and a hard right as a small panel on the side of the container opened.

"Bad choice racecar."

McQueen's tired eyes went wide as a smoke grenade was thrown at him, it bounced off his fender with a ding as the smoke released. McQueen couldn't cough through the covering over his mouth as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

A few hours later McQueen woke, he blinked slowly as his vision cleared. He was in a large glass cell of sorts, he looked around. Computer lite the dark room, lab equipment, and other devices were scattered around him. He moved forward, realizing his tires were free. He lifted his right front tire to bang on the glass.

"hey! Let me out!"

He called, his voice echoing back to him. A light flicked on causing McQueen to cringe from the brightness. He looked as multiple cars piled into the room.

"Velome. Now ve have important business to discuss. Finn McMissile has been presumet deat as no vone has heardt from him. My broder still remains in prison, your boss, zhe future of our kindt. Now, Ve have taken Lightening McQveen, the police are confused as to vhy. He is but zhe first. Now zhat we have zhere attentions. It is time to make our move, If McMissile is truly deadt. Zhen we must get out message to zhem again. Zhese two cars…"

McQueen watched as Holley and Maters images appeared on the screen. His eyes went wide.

"…are zhe only two cars who can free my broder. And zhey vill do so or begin loosing more of their friends zhen just him."

All eyes turned to McQueen,

"Besides, zhis car avoided death from my broder. I think it is only polite to allow my broder the opportunity to kill him."

The other cars laughed and cheered as the speech ended and the mumbling began. McQueen backed into the dark corner of the cell. He was only the first? What was that supposed to mean?

….

Doc stretch as he woke, a shiver running through his systems as he yawned. Finn was still alive?

"huh"

Doc hmphed to himself, surprised at the Martins resilience. His quiet morning routine was disrupted as Stacy flew through the doors.

"Sheriff is gone!"

….

The Previous Night:

Sheriff called it a night for himself and the others, no sense in hunting for invisible clues in the dark. He had bid them all goodnight as he headed back out to his sign, when the sky was clear, and the weather was warm it was the best place for sleep. He pulled in next to the dimly lit signed, his body sagging as his eyes began to fall shut.

Sheriff hood jerked up, he thought he heard something. He crept slowly out from behind the sign looking up and down the road to find nothing. He started to back up when he felt his body surge with electricity, he yelped as the current took him out.

….

Doc was stunned,

"Sheriff? Are tou sure he isn't sleeping somewhere?"

Stacy nodded,

"I tried to radio him and got no response, when looking for him and couldn't find him. I found this out near your towns sign."

Doc gasped slightly,

"Sheriffs radio antenna?"

Stacy nodded,

"I think…he's been taken too."


	3. Chapter 3

McQueen drove back and forth across the cell; he knew he shouldn't waste his fuel, but he couldn't help it. His nerves were up, and he had to do something with himself to keep from totally and utterly freaking out. He was under consistent surveillance evident by the cameras in every corner he looked. He hated being confined, to such a small area, the most speed he could get was 2 mph back and forth. He braked, stopping in the far corner, he had made it a safe spot. It was dark from a long shadow being cast over it. He felt safe, like he was hidden. He jumped when he heard doors being slammed, the sound of scraping metal caused him to cringe. He slunk back further into the corner as the cars around the corner.

"Put him in here with the other one."

McQueen's eyes went wide when he saw who they had, Sheriff? McQueen staid in the shadows as Sheriff was shoved into the cell area. The old cop car was glaring angrily at the Pacers who had booted and gag him. He growled angrily at them as they drove off laughing. McQueen noticed Sheriff body sag in exhaustion, his antennas were missing to. McQueen slowly moved out of his hiding spot.

….

Sheriff glared at the lemon cars as they drove off. He was exhausted having been knocked unconscious more then once on the trip. He sighed heavily, who were these cars and why did they take him? He looked around the lab, a few other Gremlins were present working on computer systems. Sheriff froze, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He was helpless, he couldn't move with the two boots on his back tires and his mouth covered. His chassis began to move up and down heavily as the movement came out of the shadows. Sheriff blinked, his windshield rising in a happy expression. McQueen smiled driving over to him and unclamping him. Sheriff smiled as McQueen removed the tape over his mouth.

"Kid! I found you!"

Lightening laughed slightly,

"More like the bad guys found you."

Sheriff looked around,

"Who are they?"

McQueen sighed,

"Remember the Grand Prix incident with Mater?"

Sheriff rolled his eyes,

"With Mater its always an incident but yes."

McQueen explained that the cars here were working for the brother of Zundapp, the big bad, that had been working with Sir Mile Axelrod and now they wanted Zundapp out of prison and were willing to go to extreme lengths.

Sheriff had an eye raised, still slightly confused but nonetheless happy to see McQueen was okay.

"Is Sally ok?"

Sheriff nodded,

"Worried, obviously, the whole town is…specially Doc."

McQueen side glanced him with a, "oh really" look. Sheriff caught it.

"You mean a lot to him kid, he's just not too good at showing it."

McQueen smiled warmly,

"He means a lot to me to, when I think of all the times, I was so rude to him when I first came to town…make me feel 10 inches tall."

Sheriff chuckled, he himself had taken a liking to the racer when the punk had tried to escape and failed miserably. McQueen slunk back into his corner, Sheriff watched the red car back into the corner, only his eyes were visible in the darkness.

"Kid?"

McQueen looked up at him, his eyes dropped immediately back down. He hated this, he felt safer with Sheriff here but now Sheriff would see him so…so vulnerable…weak. Not the strong will attitude racer everyone knew, but the scared kid.

"Its…cooler back here."

Sheriff wasn't convinced, he had seen the look of pure terror before and McQueen was no exception. The Mercury looked out to the lab, it felt like they would be here for a while. He drove forward slightly, turning his tires and back up next to McQueen so their metal was almost touching. McQueen looked at him.

"I know fear when I see it Lightening. And fear doesn't make you weak, it makes you real. Nothing to be ashamed of."

McQueen's body sunk, so Sheriff could see his fear. He sighed deeply; he hadn't slept in two days. His eyes were heavy.

Sheriff glanced at McQueen; his eyes were red from fatigue.

"Get some sleep kid, I'll keep a lookout."

There was no argument from McQueen as he fell quickly into a deep sleep.

….

Doc raced out to the Radiator Springs Welcome sign, the same drag marks that had appeared where McQueen had been taken. Doc looked over to Stacy the Tahoe was biting her lip.

"I don't understand, I mean I can get nabbing a racecar, specially Lightening McQueen, the guys worth millions but Sherriff? A 1949 Mercury?"

Doc was just as confused at Stacy, he stared at the ground. The only one who knew anything about this was currently on life support. Mater and Holley seemed to know very little about what was happening only assuming it was related to the Grand Prix incident with what little Finn had been able to tell Sidley. Stacy looked over to Doc,

"Anyone could be next."

Doc shot a look over to her,

"What are you talking about?"

Stacy shrugged,

"Look at the evidence, two cars from here have gone missing. What's the pattern? A cop and a racecar."

Doc just furrowed his eyes, leaving Stacy to mumble to herself. He had to get back to town, there had to be a way to bring Finn McMissile back from the brink of death. He had a sick feeling this was far from over and he needed to make the whole town aware.

….

"McMissile is alive!"

Gerald Zundapp shot a look at the cars surround him as the other end caller informed him.

"See to it dat he remains dat vay. Ve have two of zhe cars closest to zhis Mater, I vill be sending von of men in to deliver zhe message. Since it vould appear zhat McMissile vas unable to deliver it."

He snickered thinking of the damage then had inflicted on the British spy. The phone hung up as Gerald turned to his men.

"Zhe time is now! Trevo, you vill a deliver a message to our inside car in radiator springs. Zhen they vill ensure zhat the order is carried out vithout any outside interference. If zhe order is not carried out with in the appropriate time slot."

Gerald looked over at McQueen and Sheriff who had been listening and watching.

"Zhen I am afraid zhat ve will just have to inflict some damage on zhoze two."

The cars in the room as chuckled and laughed as Geral prepared his message for Trevo to take. McQueen looked at Sheriff,

"An Inside car? Who would be working with someone that crazy?"

Sheriff didn't answer, he had a nagging suspicion of who, but he didn't want to say and upset McQueen even more then the race car already was.

"He's probably just yammering on for our benefit."

Sheriff turned his back to the scene of cars outside their cell. Both were trying to conserve their fuel, not sure of the next time they would have access to it. McQueen sighed rolling around to face Sheriff. He had never been so bored in his life.

"Tell me about yourself kid, what made you get into the racing thing?"

McQueen shrugged,

"Just always had a knack for it, I guess. Since I was a kid, I loved speeding around. I was on the track team at school and from there it just escalated. Scouts came out saw I had talent for it, began racing a few small-time tracks. Rusty and Dusty found me and the rest is history."

Sheriff nodded,

"A bit vague but I get the gist."

Lightening glanced to the right with a sigh,

"I…I didn't have the best…"

He looked down, he had never told anyone about his past, even Sally didn't know about his childhood to his teen years. Sheriff inched forward slightly; McQueen looked up at him. They weren't going anywhere, and they had plenty of time to talk, Sheriff would drag it out of him sooner or later.

….

Doc drove around the Aston Martin, the whoosh of the machines and beeping where the only noises heard. He stopped in front of the Aston. The car had just enough vitals that he could operate on him, it would be risky but at this point he didn't have a choice he needed this car awake and he needed him awake now. Doc lifted the lift slightly upward, grabbing his tools, and set to work.

A few hours later Doc emerged from his Clinic everybody had taken to hiding out at Flos so as everybody could keep an eye on each other. Stacy checked in with them every few hours with nothing new to report. Doc looked to his fellow cars, they all looked worried and scared. He sighed as a glimmer of green caught his eye in the distance. A few customer had come and gone, though much of the visitors had phased out after McQueen had established his base here. The fans seemed to flood Radiator Springs for the first few months, it had really died down in recent years.

Doc hit the pavement and drove to met the car, he stopped dead. The green gremlin came toward him.

"Doc Hudson?"

Doc nodded, a shiver running through him. This car was bad news.

"This is for you. I'd do what he says."

Doc looked up at the car confused as it sped away, there in front of him was device. He bumped it with his tire as the others had come to join him seeing the confrontation with the gremlin.

"What is it Doc?"

Flo asked, Doc shrugged he had no idea. He bumped it again with his tire as a hologram shot out the top causing everyone to gasp.

"Greetings Radiator Springs, my name is Gerald Zundapp, my broder is Arnim Zundapp that is in prison. Now I come to you with a proposition. You see zhese two?..."

Everyone gasped as the image fuzzed and reappeared to show Sheriff and McQueen.

"Zhey are vhat you Americans called Insurance. Do vhat I ask you, vhen I ask it and zhey vill not be harmed. Disobey or cause a problem zhen these two…vell…I vould hate to have to be responsible for vhat might happen."

Everyone was stunned silent; they were unaware of the cars surround them.

"Now to ensure you don't go to zhe FBI or somesing, you vill be under consistent surveillance."

Sarge was the first to snap back into the present.

"Uh Oh."

He murmured as the others came back to his voice. They all looked behind them.

"What? You?"

Sally's eyes went wide seeing who was currently holding the town at gun point. The cars surrounding them all snickered,

"He pays good."

The one car quipped. Sally looked at Doc who just glanced around. They were in deep trouble.

….

Sherriff was leaning on his back suspension; he had no idea McQueen had been threw so much in his young life. McQueen twitched his front tire, the awkward silence between them made him tense.

"Sooo…I've been wondering…what's your real name?"

Sheriff blinked looking at McQueen,

"My real name?"

McQueen nodded his hood,

"Yeah, I mean everybody calls you Sheriff because you are one, right? So, what is your other name?"

Sherriff's face curled up into a broad smile, he chuckled slightly to himself.

"Well son, that would be my name. Sherriff."

McQueen furrowed his eyes,

"Your parents named you Sherriff? No, your pulling my axel."

Sheriff chuckled,

"I swear on my badge kid."

Lightening chuckled slightly which earned him a look from Sherriff. McQueen just sighed; he was terribly bored even though this conversation with Sheriff was enlightening. He hadn't meant to pour his life's story out like that, but truth be told he trusted Sheriff more then anyone…even a little more then Doc.

"Sooo…does the rest of the town know your name is Sheriff?"

Sheriff nodded his hood.

"I ain't got no secrets son, I find it best if everything is out in the open."

McQueen spotted a hint of hurt flash across Sheriff face; it was only for a split second then it vanished.

"You know…I'm sure Doc had his reasons…he never told me why he lied but…I mean he's Doc Hudson…he had to have had a reason."

Sheriff looked up at McQueen, he admired him for trying to protect Doc.

"It's alright McQueen, we all have things in our past we would rather leave buried."

McQueen shot a look over to him,

"Even you?"

Sheriff laughed,

"We were all young once weren't we."

McQueen drove forward slightly, he stopped right near Sheriff. His eyes twinkling,

"Do tell…"

Sheriff just rolled his eyes, they had time that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

McQueen and Sheriff had taken to sleeping on shifts, not completely convinced their captors wouldn't try to pull something on them while they did. Sheriff looked out of the clear, glass cell walls. McQueen was in the corner snoring softly. He scanned the room with his eyes, moving them slowly back and forth. Only a few cars had come and gone in the recent hours, the room remained mostly darkened except for a dim low light from the multiple computer screen throughout the room. Sheriff was deep in thought; he was running down a list of everyone in town. No, no one would have betrayed him…McQueen like this. He looked in his mirror back at the sleeping racecar, they were messing with their minds trying to get them to doubt their friends…their family. Sheriff shivered slightly, there were no windows in the building, at least from what he could see. He had no idea where they were. He only prayed that who ever the traitor was, wasn't one of the cars he had trusted…loved.

…..

Mater and Holley worked on trying to get a communication out to the Headquarters in London where Holley and Finn worked. The others had been gathered at Flo's and all the streets that came into town had been blocked off. Doc had been confined to his clinic, he had been instructed to get Finn back onto his tires, the big boss wanted the Aston Martin alive. Doc was angry, he circled Finn checking the connections again. They had all been betrayed, and the worst part of it was he knew that once they got what they wanted they wouldn't let McQueen and Sheriff go…they would kill them.

Doc looked out the window, this whole thing wouldn't be happening if the two Brits had left Mater out of it. Noise behind him caught his attention, Finn stirred slightly, his yes blinking slowly open as they shot around the room. Doc pulled in front of him,

"Calm down you are safe…well mostly."

Finn shivered, he body felt weak and cold.

"Wh... where am I?"

Doc explained the whole situation to him, Finns eyes dropped to the floor.

"I was aware Zundapp had a brother, I was supposed to apprehend him but…obviously that went south."

Doc lowered the lift, allowing Finns tires to just tip the floor.

"You still don't have enough strength to stabilize yourself."

Finn took in a breath,

"I don't have a choice; I need to get ahold of my superiors in London."

Doc shook his head,

"You and I both know if they release this Professor Zundapp that they will kill McQueen and Sheriff anyway for good measure."

Finn glanced toward the window.

"Holley? Mater?"

Doc nodded,

"They have been trying to "reach" London with no luck."

Doc smirked slightly, Holley and Mater had been dialing ghost numbers reaching dead ends and robo call centers leading their captors on for the past two days.

"It won't be long until they figure out, we are bluffing them."

Finn smirked,

"Are you sure you are not a spy?"

Doc huffed slightly,

"No just know logically sense."

Finn attempted to start his engine, it clicked and whooshed before failing hard. Doc shook his hood,

"I wouldn't do that."

Finn sighed heavily, he hated being in such a weakened state.

"What are we going to do know?"

Doc looked at Finn,

"I have an idea; it will take acting on your part…and mine."

…..

Doc raced out of his clinic only to have the Gremlins outside stop him. Mater and Holley eyed Doc.

"Somethings wrong."

Holley commented, her voice shaking slightly. She drove over, the Pacers guarding her tailing her every move.

"What's wrong?"

Doc looked up sadly,

"Holley…Finn...he…"

Holley backed up,

"No…No he can't be…"

Doc nodded,

"There was just to much damage, life support systems would only keep his heart going. He's…medically brain dead, nothing in his body works. As soon as the plug in pulled…"

Holley leaned hard into Mater; whose face also showed one of horror.

"Yo Trevo! Get the trailer over here!"

Doc turned to the Gremlin,

"What are you doing?"

The gremlin, whose name was Gauge, laughed.

"The boss wants McMissile…dead or alive…dead works."

Holley jumped in,

"No, you can't take him!"

Mater pushed her back, not wanting to see her hurt.

"Holley please, we don't need you hurt now!"

Holley watched through tear filled eyes as Mater hauled Finn out of the clinic and backed him on the trailer. The door slammed shut as the Aston Martins body was hauled away.

…..

Finn cracked open his eyes, he didn't have his strength back, he could barely keep his hood up but that didn't matter he had a job to do. The trailer swayed and bumped over the road for a little over an hour before they came to a stop. Finn listened, closing his eyes again as the trailer door opened and he was drug out and placed into a plane. Finn kept his eyes closed as the cars around him talked and whispered, the plane ride lasted another hour or two until they landed, and Finn was once again drug onto and trailered to another location.

"Tow him into the main control room, the boss is waiting there."

Finn felt a hook roughly grabbed him as it drug him into the main control room.

"Boss!"

Finn kept his eyes closed but his ears tuned.

"Ah Finn McMissile, such a same he vould have to be zhe first to die. Oh vell."

"What do you want us to do with him?"

"Place him into zhe cell viths the other two. He vill be a reminder to zhem of vhat vill happen should dair friends not corporate."

Finn felt his body move again. The other two? Must be Sheriff and Lightening McQueen.

"Back it up."

He heard a gun cock as a door screeched open, his body was lower, and the door screeched shut. He felt his systems shiver as the "boss" spoke.

"Disturbing no? Vell zhen I hope you friends hurry up or else I vill add your bodies to my growing collection."

Finn heard him drive away laughing, the lights went dim as he opened his eyes slightly. He was facing the wall away from the glass. He glanced over to the other two who had backed way up and were just staring at him. Finn looked over at them, his body tilting slightly,

"Sheriff and Lightening McQueen…"

He whispered. McQueen jumped, the other cars were gone except for one or two.

"Whoa!"

Sheriff looked over at McQueen who had floored it backwards in surprise causing the cell to have a thin film of smoke. He edged forward,

"Finn McMissile, right?"

Finn nodded slightly, keeping his eyes on the two cars moving about the computer systems.

"Sheriff, I remember you from London."

Sheriff nodded,

"I don't understand they said you were…"

Finn cut him off,

"That is the plan."

Finn looked over to McQueen,

"Actually, I believe I have just come up with something to aid us, can you smoke out your tires again?"

McQueen looked to Sheriff,

"I don't have much fuel left."

Finn nodded,

"Don't worry about that, fill this cell with smoke."

McQueen looked again at the cop who shrugged with a nod. McQueen planted his two front tires, his engine roared to life as he put himself into gear and his back end began to swayed back and forth from the pressure. McQueen huffed as the cell became more and more full of smoke, his front axles were beginning to hurt from the pressure his back was forcing on them.

Finn looked around the cell the white smoke filled it rather quickly,

"That's good."

He whispered to McQueen who was panting as he ease himself back into a normal stance, his back tires were hot and smoking still. Finn painfully managed to turn himself around.

"Any second…"

The door to the cell opened as the two Hugo's tried to see through the smoke. Finn shot both of them dead center between the eyes, he looked over to the other two.

"The loading dock is through that main door to the right, that the best escape route."

Finn drove wobblily and painfully in front of them as they quickly made their way out. Finns gun fire had drawn the others to their position. McQueen was between the two of them as they were forced to back up in the loading dock. McQueen counted about 15 cars coming at them, guns loaded. Finn eyed them,

"Sherriff if you got any weapons now is the time to use them."

McQueen watched in awe as Sheriffs fenders opened to reveal two pistols. The two-armed cars aimed at the others coming toward them.

"15 to 2, you think you have a chance?"

Finn chuckled,

"I'd say the odds are in our favor.

…..

Doc felt bad, he hated having to trick Holley like that but there was no other choice. Hopefully Finn would be able to escape with Sherriff and McQueen and they in turn would bring in the Calvary. Doc sat at the end gas pump; he couldn't remember the last time the town looked so miserable. Sally hadn't said a word in days, he could tell she hadn't slept either. Her eyes drooped and were red, the others weren't in much better condition. Doc flinched when a car came up beside him,

"You are wanted."

The Gauge pushed his gun into Docs side as Doc drove down the small stretch of road to the run down out side drive in movie theatre where they had set up shop.

"You think you are clever, don't you?"

Doc looked at the car responsible for holding his town at gun point.

"Oh, I don't know, I sure out foxed you though didn't it."

The car chuckled moving toward him,

"If you think a weak, injured, dilapidated British agent can out gunned Zundapps men, you are more delusional then I thought."

Doc smiled,

"Don't forget he's got Sheriff and McQueen."

The car laughed harder,

"A hot shot Racecar and an old cop who should have retired years ago, who by the way hasn't carried a gun in decades!"

Doc just kept his smile, it seemed to be annoying the car.

"Smile now… Doc…Soon your two friends will be history."

…..

Finn panted heavily, his body shaking with pain. He couldn't move. Sheriff was panting to, his guns smoking. McQueen starred wide eyed at the sight around him. 15 lemon cars, all dead. He shook his hood; it was just a nightmare. He kept repeating to himself. This kind of stuff only happened in the movies, right?

Sheriff retracted his guns; he drove over to the Aston martin.

"McMissile we need to get you to a hospital…you ain't in no condition to drive."

Finn shook his hood, squeezing his eyes shut as he roughly but successfully started his engine. Sheriff shook his hood.

"You are gonna hurt yourself more if you keep going."

Finn smirked,

I've been in worse spots then this…now let's get moving before reinforcements show up."

The three cars sped as quickly out of the base as Finn could carry himself. The main road was about 100 feet to their left as they flew toward it, McQueen was edgy about driving on the road. He was used to Radiators Springs but here? He had no idea where they were. They hit the road and began driving as the signs zipped by them

"Helena Montana 123 Miles"

Sheriff huffed,

"Montana! That's a heck of a drive home."

He looked in his mirror, McQueen was right up his tail pipe. The racer was tense. Sheriff curved around him bringing up the rear.

"Drive normal kid, I got you covered."

He flicked on his lights to make it appear to be a police escort as the three traveled down the road.

Finn huffed quietly, he couldn't fail now, they were so close to the nearest airstrip. His wheel faltered as he drove, his engine sputtered horribly. He had to make it, once at the airport he could make a call to London, they would be in a public area surround by cameras and other cars. More chances of survival for them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn's systems were barely holding on as they pulled into the airport, his monitors beeping with multiple malfunctions to his equipment and his check engine light blinking boldly at him. He turned to Sheriff and McQueen.

"Wait here, I'm placing a call in to the US agency. We are going to need back up."

Sheriff eyed him hard, the Aston Martins body was sagging, he could see the reflection of the blinking lights off his hood.

"And you will be sitting the final fight out, why Doc let you into it I don't understand but you are too weak, to put it bluntly, to go on. Me and McQueen will head back to town, you call in the Calvary and then get medical attention."

McMissile opened his mouth to retort when Sheriff inched forward his eyes furrow into a look that warned the British spy to not retort. Finn sighed, annoyed at his current condition as Sheriff led McQueen toward a ticket station. Finn watched them go toward their terminal as he spoke with the American agency. They had agreed to send in agents to the warehouse and to Radiator Springs. Finn had agreed to wait for the agents at the airport, he glanced toward Sheriff what the old cop didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

…

Sherriff and McQueen waited in the terminal for the plane to be ready. Sheriffs eyes consistently glanced back and forth amongst the crowd. Just because they were in a crowded area didn't mean they couldn't be attack. He had noticed Finn drive off, if you could call it driving. Sheriff shook his hood. The Aston Martin was stubborn, persistent. He turned his attention to McQueen who was relaxing by the window. The racecar finally seemed to untensing from their previous encounter. Sheriff drove up along side of him.

"You doing okay son?"

McQueen blinked, he had been replaying the scene over and over in his mind. He still couldn't believe what he had seen with his own eyes.

"Fine."

McQueen cringed his voice had come out dryer then he had intended. He stared out the large window as planes from all over flew in for a landing and took off. He had been in Radiator Springs for a little over 5 years now and not once had he even seen Sheriff use a gun, he didn't even know he had one.

Sheriff looked McQueen up and down, he knew what was bothering him.

"I don't advertise it, its not wise. It just causes trouble. I haven't had a reason to use them in decades, being in Radiator Springs doesn't have much call for gun play."

McQueen glanced over at him,

"So…were you shooting at me that night?'

Sheriff smirked,

"No son, I was…uh…well."

He looked around, leaning in a little closer.

"When you arrived that night that the fastest, I had driven in a long long time, my engine couldn't take it, it caused me to backfire."

McQueen chuckled slightly,

"So that's what I caught Doc testing you for that day I barged into his clinic."

Sheriff nodded his hood, making lite of the situation seemed to be working.

"You got it."

McQueen chuckled as their plane was announced that boarding was beginning. McQueen and Sheriff drove up on. Sheriff glanced in his mirror; they should be safe now.

…

Doc watched the cars hustle about; they had just received word that the three captives had escaped. Doc wore a smirk on his face. The cars moved about quickly as the rumor of government agents reached them.

"Don't smile yet, this ain't over."

Doc looked over,

"Sheriff trusted you."

The car smirked with a scoff.

"That's the funny thing about trust, it can be misplaced."

"It's set."

Gauge drove over, an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Perfect, get the rest of them over here."

Doc watched as the lemons raced down to the others in town and herded them up into the drive-in theatre. Each one of them was then cuffed with a boot and that boot chained to a pole surrounding the area. The lead car and the others pulled out of the drive in sitting outside of it. Doc was the closet to the exit.

"You better hope you crippled friend didn't call in the army. If he did, you and your friends all go kaboom."

Gauge laughed; Doc's eyes went wide as he surveyed the area. Of course, each car had been tied to a pole that had explosive planted around it. He glanced back at the car,

"Mass murder is that really what you want to go down for?"

Gauge laughed, Doc noticed that the other none lemon cars of the group mostly consisting of Tahoe's and Chargers were in a group to themselves, come to think of it they hadn't been doing much of anything. Doc kept his eyes on them, they seemed nervous, almost scared.

…

Sheriff and McQueen disembarked quickly as they were met by officers outside of the airport.

"Sheriff Carson? Lightening McQueen?"

Sheriff moved protectively in front of McQueen,

"And you would be?"

"US National Guard, we've received a call regarding an attempt by Gerald Zundapp to release his brother from prison by holding a town hostage and kidnapping the two of you for leverage."

Sheriff nodded,

"That about sums it up."

The hummer who seemed to be in command turned to the twenty other cars behind him.

"Diplomatic formations!"

McQueen and Sheriff watched as the cars and trucks lined up.

"Sheriff, you are here in between Connelly and Dawson, McQueen you are in between Millard and Lawkton. Now, the way this worked you stay between your assigned agents, this way in the event of an attack you are covered, the way this formation works is to scare off anyone who thinks they can get after you. Once we get moving we keep moving no stopping until we get to Radiator Springs once there, you and McQueen will be disengaged from the lineup, Dawson will cover Sheriff and Millard will cover McQueen, the rest of my unit will move in. The goal is surrender, but a fight is prepared for if encountered. Clear?"

Both cars nodded their hoods as they took their places, two helicopters flew overhead one in the front of the now twenty 2 car caravan and one at the back as they set out on the highway toward Radiator Springs.

…

After about an hours' worth of driving a familiar sign came into view.

"Dawson, Millard, disengage and protect your assigned Civilian."

"Roger that"

Dawson spoke as he and Millard pulled off from the unit with the Sheriff and McQueen. Sheriff watched as the unit closed in on the town.

"I can't just sit here and watch, that's my town."

Dawson shook his head,

"Big dog told us to keep you two here, let them handle it."

Sheriff looked over at the young hummer, boredom all over his face.

"Cadet huh?"

Sheriff looked over to Millard, who was decisively older then the hummer to his left.

"Yeah, first mission actually."

Sheriff looked over to McQueen who seemed perfectly content to stay way back from the danger.

"Well then let me make this interesting for ya."

McQueen jumped as Sheriff fired up his engine and rapidly sped across the sand.

"Hey you!"

Millard called out to him, he looked over at Dawson,

"Well don't just sit there with mud in your tires, get him."

Dawson smiled big as he raced after the cop, finally action.

Sheriff neared the brigade of them, they were currently in a stand off with the other cars. The main one threatening to start blowing up a town resident one by one. Sheriff pulled up; he was huffing slightly. His eyes went wide when he saw who was threatening the National Guardsmen…Stacy.

"Stacy!"

Sheriff hollered over the unit; all the unit glanced behind them in their mirrors as Sheriff drove threw them. Forcing his way up to the front. Stacy's eyes went wide for a split second before aiming her gun at him.

"Don't come any closer, I'll shoot you."

Sheriff braked slightly, easing himself into a very slow roll.

…

Doc and the others watched, tension rising with the fear as Sheriff seemed to have no regard for the fact that Stacy was aiming a gun at him.

"I mean it Sheriff."

Stacy rolled back slightly as Sheriff edged toward her.

"No, you won't Stacy, you don't have it in you."

Stacy's gun rang out as Doc quickly shut his eyes. He had no intentions of seeing his best friend dead.

…

Dawson was huffing as he came to a sliding stop behind the unit,

"Old guy got away from ya?"

Dawson looked at another cadet of the unit, Lawkson.

"Shut up Lawkson, he was really fast. I didn't think he would move that fast."

Dawson spoke trying to catch his breath as they watched the scene play out before them.

…

McQueen wanted to race down there too but held himself steady. Millard wasn't messing around and the gun on his fender told McQueen to stay put. He narrowed his eyes trying to see what was going on, his breath caught in his throat as Stacy's gunshot sending an echo across the dessert.

…

Finn waited for the agents to show up, after what seemed like forever they did. He had been waiting outside the gate for them, more like half sleeping.

"Finn McMissile, British intelligence?"

Finn nodded painfully,

"You sir look like you need a hospital, Corporal!"

Finn shook his hood,

"Right now, I am more concerned with the Zundapps."

The hummer seemed to be ignoring him,

"Corporal, get this car to the nearest hospital asap!"

"Sir, Yes Sir."

The pickup truck replied. Finn shook his hood again.

"NO! I need to ensure that…"

"We will ensure that Zundapp and his crew are secured and imprisoned. You gave us the coordinates to the warehouse, we will take it from here as a commander I hold all rank over you in this country and seeing's how you are on American soil you will do what I command you to do….is that clear."

Finn huffed,

"Yes."

"Good, now if there is no further arguments Corporal Henderson will be taking you to the nearest hospital for treatment."

Finn watched as the 15-car unit headed off down the road followed by three helicopters. He looked to the corporal.

"Put yourself in neutral if you can, I'll tow you."

Finn scoffed,

"I can drive myself."

He attempted to start his engine only for a loud pop sound followed by steam to greet him. Finn sighed annoyedly as he looked at his now steaming hood.

"Your…leaking coolant…scratch that you have coolant coming out of you like a waterfall."

Finn eyed the corporal,

"Thank you, I noticed."

The corporal shook his hood back up to him.

"neutral."

He commented. Finn sighed, his transmission shifting aggressively into neutral as he was then towed away. Finn faded in and out of consciousness as they drove, his engine now leaking oil as they continued to drive, he felt his axles growing weaker and weaker with every mile until finally the old British car passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheriff felt his heart jump slightly as the dust was clearing. The bullet had just missed his left tire by mere millimeters.

"I missed on purpose…I won't do it twice."

Stacy held her stance, Sheriff eyed her. Her gun shook slightly, he could see a small reflection from an indicator light that her engine was overheating. His brakes squeaked as he let off them and rolling forward about an inch.

"You missed because you don't have it in you to kill me."

Sheriff again release his breaks and drove right up to her, with the gun now almost touching his grill he looked at her. Her eyes shook back and forth. Sheriff's eyes didn't move, they didn't look at the deadly weapon pointed at him.

"Stacy, drop the gun."

Stacy's eyes fell as did her gun, the guardsmen rushed in, to take her into custody along with her helpers. Gauge was not happy with Stacy's surrender, before the others could reach him, he snickered.

"I don't give up so easily."

His tire slammed down on the activator for the bombs, everyone held their breath, but nothing happened. Gauge growled angrily hitting the button till he too was booted and taken into custody. Sheriff stayed beside Stacy as the semi haulers backed into place.

"Maybe someday you can tell me what in the world possessed you to do such a thing."

Sherriff was hurt, he had trained the Tahoe next to him, taken her under his wing if you will and this is what she did with it.

"You and Dad were both the same, law and order was the only way to live. Well I found out that there were other ways, ways that earned you more money then the piddle bit we make as cops."

Sheriff looked at her,

"its not the pay that matters, it's the lives we save, the order we up hold. I thought you understood that."

One of the hummers came to escort her up the ramp, she shot one last look at Sheriff.

"In case you forgot, I'm my mother's child too. And if you think this is over, its only just beginning."

Sheriff felt that comment hit him right in the tank, her mother had been thrown away charged with embezzlement from a company for over ten years. She had owed the company over a million dollars; Sheriff had hoped that Stacy would have seen the consequences her mothers actions had caused leading gup to the death of his dear friend.

Sheriff sighed as the Semis released their breaks and headed toward the interstate. He turned seeing his true family was safe, McQueen was driving around Sally making sure she was okay, and Sally was driving around him, a small dust cloud formed from the two driving in a an awkward circle.

Sherriff made his way over to Doc who smiled at him as he approached.

"You okay Sherriff?"

Sheriff nodded,

"Been through worse, they didn't hurt you, did they?"

Doc shook his hood looking to the others, everyone seemed to be alright. He turned his gaze back to Sheriff.

"Did Finn ever find you?"

Sheriff nodded,

"On that matter what in the world made you think you could send him on a mission? The car was falling apart."

Doc looked over to the others and back at Sherriff,

"I didn't want to, but it was yours and the kids best chance at survival. With how broken down he was he passed off as dead."

Sheriff twisted his face up,

"Well, he staid back in Montana, I told him to get to a hospital whether he did it or not I can't say."

Sherriff watched the dust clouds of the semis travelling away, what had Stacy meant when she said that this wasn't over?

…

"Rise and Shine to meet the morning grind!"

Finn blinked, the white room around him was alight with the sun streaming in through the open curtains.

"And how are you feeling today?"

Finn looked at the nurse, his head pounded as he attempted to move.

"Weak."

Finn sputtered, his body felt like it weighed a million pounds, what had happened?

"Well that's to be expected with what hell you went through."

Finn watched the nurse, he wanted to ask what had happened but felt it best not to at the moment.

"Where am I?"

Felt like a safer question,

"In the hospital, they brought you in."

Finn was more confused,

"They?"

"yeah, the national guard, said you were injured during a mission or something. They didn't give me a lot of details."

Finn nodded his hood slightly through the pain in his head. He heard the beeping of monitors next to him. The nurse startled him as she came to park in front of him.

"You are British aint yea?"

Finn looked at her, was he? He didn't know.

"Umm Yes?"

The nurse just smirked,

"Doesn't sound like you are too sure."

Finn nodded his hood again; he couldn't let the nurse know he had no idea what was happening."

"Sorry, yes I am British…is that an issue?"

The nurse laughed,

"No not at all honey, I enjoy your accent, so sophisticated sounding."

Finn had to smirk as the nurse left the room. He was thinking hard, what was the last he remembered? Finn had a feeling he had to tell someone something…but what and whom? He had to get out of this place and fast. Something wasn't right.

…

Gerald drove over to his brother,

"vell it vould seem you failet, I should have guessed you vould,"

Arnim glared at his brother. Gerald laughed,

"Arnim, do you honestly believe I vould allow myself to be taken if I didn't have a backup plan?"

Gerald smirked evilly at his brother.

"My plan vent into motion the second I vas loaded onto the semi-trailer, Finn McMissile vill be ours!"

…

24 hours later…

Mater and Holley disembarked the plane and headed for the hospital where they had been told Finn was.

"Hello…Holley Shiftwell here to see Finn McMissile."

Holley spoke to the receptionist who looked up at her and smiled,

"Are you family?"

Holley nodded, lying wasn't her strong suit but she gave it go and seemingly had convinced the nurse.

"He's in room 802, down the hall."

Holley and Mater drove down the shining clean hallways. Mater's eyes darted back and forth; he wasn't fond of places like this. They eventually came to the door; it was open, and the room was empty. Holley drove in to see a nurse moving equipment back into place.

"um excuse me where is Finn?"

The nurse looked over to her.

"He left about an hour ago."

Holley looked to Mater.

"How could you let him leave, wasn't he hurt?"

The nurse smiled,

"Sweetie this is a hospital not a school, you don't need a note from your mother to come and go. He left AMA…against medical advice."

Mater looked at Holley, she was clearly distressed,

"Do ya know where he went?"

Mater asked the nurse, who just shook her hood.

"Nope sorry."

The nurse drove in between them as she left the room, Holley looked up at Mater concern in her eyes.

"Finn would have contacted us…something isn't right here."

…

After the events that had happened Doc never let McQueen out of his sight, much to McQueen's annoyance. Sheriff had been on edge too, which was only added to when Holley and Mater came back with the news that Finn had gone missing.

Holley had gone back to London to get with her people to try and find Finn, Mater opted to stay home in Radiator Springs their hopes were maybe Finn would turn up.

…

Finn drove down the long road, he didn't feel well at all. He groaned as he pushed himself forward, he had work to do, he had to tell someone…. something. He continued to drive for a few more miles when he saw someone parked along side the road…the car looked familiar.

"Excuse me are you alright?"

The green range rover glanced over at him,

"Oh, thank goodness, I was beginning to think I wouldn't find anyone…. wait Finn McMissile?"

Finn looked at him, the nurse had called him that name too.

"You…you know me?"

The range rover smiled,

"Finn you don't recognize your oldest friend?"

Finn blinked,

"apparently I don't remember anything."

The range rover started his engine, his face still smiling.

"Don't worry mate, follow me I'll help you."

Finn eyed him, something told him this wasn't right.

"Come on."

The car called to him; Finn looked around. What other choice did he have, he had no idea who he was or where he was for that matter.

Finn started his engine,

"Oh, sounds like you should have staid in the hospital a little longer."

Finn looked at the range rover.

"I will be fine, you didn't tell me your name."

"Axelrod…Sir Miles Axelrod."


	7. Chapter7

Finn couldn't help but feel like he knew this car. The range rover driving in front of him not only looked familiar, but the name sounded familiar too.

"Where are we going?"

Miles looked in his rearview mirror,

"Back to where it all began."

Finn furrowed his eyes,

"What began?"

Miles looked straight ahead an evil smile plastered on is face,

"Our friendship of course."

…………….

Mater was watching the news wide - eyed,

"We have just received more information regarding the break in of the high security prison in the UK, according to officials the break in happened at 1am in the United Kingdom, authorities are still unsure as to how the break in occurred though it appears to have been an inside job. Residents in the UK area are asked to keep an eye out for escaped convict Miles Axelrod. Miles Axelrod was sentenced into prison a little over a year ago when his attempted murder of multiple racers in the grand prix, two British spy's, and a tow truck who uncoiled his plot and ultimately sent him to prison. Axelrod's known associates…"

Mater muted the tv, the memories still all to real. He looked down to his air filter a small shiver ran up him, he had been a mere second away from blowing up. Not something he had ever wanted to endure again.

Mater was startled by a tap on his bumper,

"You okay buddy?"

McQueen looked at Mater sympathetically. Mater was zoning, his mind was on what he had just seen.

"Yea sure, I just need some time to think is all."

Mater drove out of his little lean too and down the road, his tow hook hung low as it often did when the tow truck was upset. McQueen watch him drive a little down the road. Truth be told he was little more then worried to have Mater be alone, specially with the guy he had caught now being on the loose. McQueen went to turn back toward town when his eye caught the glimmer of a chrome grill hiding behind the old run-down building across from Maters. McQueen smirked; the old Hornet hadn't let McQueen out of his sight for the past 3 days.

McQueen shut drove past him, rounding the corner of another building and shutting his engine off, sure enough within moments Doc was driving around the corner. McQueen backed into the dark, broken down building. Doc's eyes glanced back and forth looking for him, McQueen wriggled his body, his tires spread-out, he was ready to pounce… now!

McQueen jumped out, yelling which caused the old judge to yelped.

His engine fire and Doc sped forward whipping his slender body around to face his attacker. Doc was panting as the dust cleared, he saw McQueen, a smug look on his face.

"And that is pay back for following me around like a toddler."

McQueen revved his engine and raced off. Doc sat for a second he had to bring his oil pressure down.

"Punk kid."

Doc murmured to himself, his engine gurgled as he accelerated slightly onto the main road. A shouted caught his attention, he turned his engine off to listen. Nothing could be heard except for the wind whistling through the broken-down building behind him. He sat for a minute more…still nothing. Something in the solenoids didn't feel right as he reignited his engine and drove toward the area the sound came from, his eyes scanning the flat desert horizon. He sighed turning back towards town, he needed to relax, nothing bad was going to happen

…..

Mater groaned awake, he blinked as his vision came back to clear. He looked around him to find himself in an apartment of sorts, a trashy one at that. Two other cars were there.

"Ah good you are awake!"

Mater tilted his hood slightly,

"Do I know you?"

"Of course, I am your oldest friend!"

Mater looked between the two, something was familiar.

"Something does feel like I knowd the two of ya… I just can't remember yer names."

"Axelrod and McMissile"

Maters mind shivered slightly, something about those names was all to familiar.

"Can't says I remember? Shoot I don't even remember who I am."

His eyes went wide as he tried to remember,

"Don't worry old chap, your name is Mater."

Mater looked at the ranger rover who was doing all of the talking, the Aston martin was sitting quietly his eyes down casted like he was deep in thought over something.

Finn had initially figured he knew the tow truck, something about him seemed familiar, he had dismissed the feeling when Miles informed him, he had found the tow truck stone cold drunk and unconscious in an alley way.

"Mater huh, hey how'd I get here."

Mile rolled his eyes,

"I found you passed out drunk again, its probably how you lost your memory to begin with."

Mater blinked,

"I was drinkin?"

Miles had turned around and was heading for the door.

"Drinking would be an under statement my friend, now the two of you get some rest. We have a lot of work to do."

With that the door closed and clicked like it had been locked. Mater looked over to the grey-blue Aston Martin.

"So uhh…I know you…Finn?"

Finn looked at him, no recognition in his eyes.

"Perhaps, although I don't know myself other then what Miles told me."

Mater looked back toward the door.

"You trust him?"

Finn shrugged,

"Claims he is good friend of ours, and with my memory gone and yours it seems is gone too we can't rule it out that he does indeed know us."

Mater sighed,

"Seems strange though that both of us have no memory, and we both his friends?"

Finn sighed,

"I'll admit it does seem a little strange."

"Where did he find ya?"

Finn told Mater about the hospital and wandering down the road until he found Miles. Mater was only partially listening.

"I have a bad feelin about that guy, I don't know what it is yet though."

Mater drove over to the window that looked down onto the alley streets below, Finn came up beside him.

"Don't let on, but I have a bad feeling as well. Something just doesn't feel right about all this. I have been trying to figure out what I am feeling since I got here."

Mater nodded his hood slightly, realizing for the first time his hood was missing. He gasped slightly back up looking down at his exposed air filter.

"Where's my hood?"

Finn looked at him,

"You came in like that, to be honest that what made you look familiar me."

Mater looked out the window again, catching his reflection. He wasn't just missing his hood; he was missing a headlight as well and he was covered with rust.

"Man, I have got to take better care of myself…"

Mater mumbled. Finn just stared out the window, his eyes dropping closed slowly. He was exhausted from the past few days and his not fully recovered body was begging him for some sleep.

…..

Evening was falling over Radiator Springs, and no one had seen any sign of Mater since McQueen. Sheriff had tried to radio for him only to be met with static.

"It's happening again?"

Sally looked at McQueen,

"I thought we sent the lot of them to prison?"

McQueen nodded his hood, his engine rumbled as he drove over to Sheriff.

"Any word?"

Sheriff shook his hood,

"No and to be honest son, after the events with Stacy I am not sure if I can trust anyone in the surrounding departments."

McQueen smirked, he would never admit it, but it liked when Sheriff called him son, whether Sheriff did it intentionally or not.

"What are you smirking at?"

Doc drove up, his face in a frown.

"I thought I heard someone call out early, but when I went to check it out, I found nothing."

Sheriff eyed him,

"And you didn't tell anyone."

"What and get the whole town worked up about nothing?"

"It aint nothing Paul! Maters missing!"

McQueen backed up, no one ever used docs real name, except for Sheriff when he was angry. And right now, Sheriff was fuming.

Doc narrowed his eyes at his name,

"Don't get snippy with me Sherriff! I told you I looked and found nothing! I figured it was an animal or something!"

Sheriffs body was moving up and down, he was past the stage of fuming, he was seething in rage. He glared at Doc, not really caring right now about what he said.

"Just like you isn't it… keep a secret from everyone and hope they don't find out and when they do it leaves you looking the fool."

Sheriff's engine revved up as he drove by the stunned Hornet. Doc blinked, Sherriff words hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Doc…"

McQueen inched forward, Doc's eyes lifted to look at McQueen's, the hurt that filled them nearly stalled McQueen's engine with empathy. Doc nodded slowly,

"I'm fine."

His engine humming as he drove around and into his clinic, the doors shut quietly and click with the sound of a lock. McQueen looked up the road, Sheriff was out of sight now, probably out by his sign. Sally came up along side of him,

"Don't get involved Stickers, let the two of them work this out."

McQueen looked at Sally, he knew she was right but how could he stay out of it, Docs secret getting out had been his fault.

"I need to get ahold of Holley and let her know, if Sheriff is to afraid to do anything then I need to. He's my best friend."

…..

"My best friend…"

Mater jolted awake; he hook rattled from his jump. Finn slowly blinked his eyes waking up from Mater. Mater looked around them,

"Uh Fin, we aint in no apartment room no more."

Finn looked around him, they were on some sort of metal platform, a loud clash of thunder with lightening made it clear they were in the middle of the ocean. A few dim lights lite the platform,

"Where are we?"

"That is a question I can answer."

Miles came out into view followed by three other cars.

"Who are those guys?"

Mater asked, Miles snickered,

"These are friends of mine."

"You sure got a lot of friends."

Finn eyed him moving around slowly to fully face the green range rover.

"I do indeed which is why I brought you here…you don't remember this place Finn?"

Finn looked around, again that pang of familiarity but nothing.

"No, I don't"

Mile nodded to the car beside him who drove off and quickly came back pushing a camera in front of him.

"You don't remember this?"

Mater eyed it,

"What we was actors?"

Miles shook his hood,

"No, you were most certainly not, you two were my top agents, and this car here…"

A small trunkoff to his left pulled up pushing a picture in front of them.

"is wanted for multiple accounts of attempted murder."

Mater and Finn looked at the picture then back to each other,

"A racecar?"

Finn asked suspiciously, Mile nodded,

"Its his cover, race car on the weekends brilliant mastermind during the week. Now you two were hot on his trail when well. I found you drunk in an alley and you wandering down the road. His crew…"

Another image was pushed in front of them,

"Are very dangerous, they must have somehow taken your memories away."

Mater tilted his hood, those cars looked familiar.

"Something wrong Agent Mater?"

Mater snapped up,

"Uh no sir, no."

Miles nodded,

"Good, then the two of you will resume your mission. Find and bring this car to me. He has a lot to answer for."

Finn nodded scanning the image with his eyes once more.

"How exactly are we supposed to capture him and bring him to you, and where?"

Miles smiled,

"You two are top agents, you'll figure it out and bring him here."

Miles rolled back slightly; coordinates ingrained on the metal beneath him. Finn blinked,

"We are supposed to remember that?"

Mater huffed,

"I don't even remember who I am, let alone that."

Miles shook his hood,

"Finn you are an agent you have gadgets, don't you?"

Finn looked up at the range rover then back down to his hood, maybe? He didn't know. He looked at his dash board and as if thinking of gadgets, his dash lite up with options, camera!

His headlight popped out and his rearview mirror became the lenses as he snapped an image of the coordinates which them brought up a map.

"An old harbor house in Japan?"

Miles nodded,

"you two have 36 hours to bring him to me there, if you have not done so by then you will be hearing from me. Your jobs are on the line here boys, let's get it done."


	8. Chapter8

-Sheriff was to angry to head back to town as the stars began to pop into the sky. He had to come to terms with things. Stacy had betrayed his trust; Doc had brought his trustworthiness into question. If he could hide such an important part of his life, what else could the Hornet be hiding? The light flickered on above the sign as the sun began to sink behind the mesas. Sheriff shifted, settling his weight down on his axles. He would stay here tonight, at least here no one could betray him.

…..

McQueen hung up the phone, he looked wearily over to Sally.

"Holley said she is on her way in from London, they have put out alerts on Miles and missing car alerts for Mater and Finn. She seems to think that all of this is connected to that race about a year ago."

Sally sighed,

"All this to get revenge?"

McQueen shrugged,

"I guess so, apparently that Axelrod and Zundapp guys are pretty powerful, or were more or less."

Sally nudged his front bumper,

"lets get some sleep, we can't do anything more for Mater, now it's a waiting period."

McQueen nodded looking up the road,

"Sheriff come back yet?"

Sally shook her hood,

"No, but again. Stay out of it."

…..

McQueen waited till Sally was asleep before he snuck out of their shared room attached to Sally's office. He crawled out, not starting his engine he crawled down the main street until he was on the out side of the town, he started his engine as quietly as possible as he drove down the windy stretch of road. Sure, enough Sheriff was sitting at the sign. His eyes blinked open and closed slightly, glancing down the road as McQueen approached him.

"You alright Sheriff?"

He pulled slightly off the road; Sheriff sighed heavily.

"You come all the way out here to check on me?"

McQueen shrugged,

"You seemed pretty upset."

Sheriff took in a long deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You know I know a thing or two about betrayal."

McQueen didn't move, he just looked at the Mercury.

"One thing I've learned from it is that if you don't let it go and move on from it, the bitterness will eat you alive and turn you against yourself."

Sheriff looked over at McQueen, the kid was young, rambunctious, and at times just plain stupid but then there were times where he sounded like an old car, wise beyond his years.

"So, what is it exactly you think I should do?"

McQueen smiled slightly,

"You and Doc are best friends, right?"

"and…"

"Something I learned in Italy; no fight is more important than friendship."

McQueen backed up and left leaving Sheriff to think. The road was dark, as McQueen flicked his headlights on. He smiled flicking them on and off, he still hadn't quite got used to having them and often times forgot he even had them.

"Late night drive?"

McQueen revved in surprised looking up to see Doc right in front of him.

"Doc? What are you doing out so late?"

Doc blinked,

"I asked you first."

McQueen bit his lip trying to come up with an excuse.

"I needed some air, with Mater missing I really can't sleep."

Doc blinked slowly again clearly not convinced,

"Alright well get back to bed. We can't afford to lose you again."

McQueen nodded and slowly drove by him,

"And kid…"

McQueen stopped,

"Quite playing with those things or you'll blow the fuse!"

McQueen smirked, blinking his break lights in response as he headed back to Sally. Doc just shook his hood as the young race car vanished. He looked up the road, another pair of headlights was coming down them. Doc slid back off the road, he caught a glimmer of chrome as the car came into view.

"Sheriff."

Doc whispered to himself, hiding the shadows next to his clinic as Sheriff pulled up into town and right for Docs clinic. His engine revved as he jumped backwards his headlights landing right on Doc as he turned.

"PAUL!"

He yelped. Doc was amused but kept a straight face, so that's what McQueen thought when he startled the Hudson.

"What are you doing still up?"

Doc kept his gaze on him,

"I saw McQueen head out of town, I wanted to make sure he came back."

Sheriff nodded,

"He came up to see me…look Doc…"

Doc inwardly chuckled, he called him Doc which meant he had calmed down.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I know you had your reasons and I respect that. These past few weeks have just been chaos and it's getting to me."

Doc chuckled out loud this time,

"No need for apologies Sheriff, I would feel the same way if I was in your tires. Besides we have more important matters to attend too."

Sheriff nodded,

"Behind us then…"

Doc nodded

"Behind us."

…..

Mater sighed as the two pulled into a gas station,

"Where exactly are we going again?"

Finn sighed, really getting annoyed with the tow trucks consistent questions.

"The coordinates are leading us to a place called Bristol…apparently this McQueen fellow had a race there this weekend. That's where we contact him."

Mater nodded as the gas pumped into his take, something still didn't feel right about this.

…..

Bristol Race…

McQueen sat in his trailer; he wasn't mentally ready for todays race. The media had been dispersed as the racers were being called to the track. He sighed heavily as he lowered the ramp.

"Mater!"

McQueen shook his hood; Mater was sitting there next to Finn.

"I can't believe it! You are okay!"

Mater backed up,

"Uhh…I suggest you stay back."

McQueen braked he looked at Mater in confusion.

"Mater what's wrong with you?"

Mater eyed him,

"stay there and don't resist your arrest."

Finn jumped in, McQueen was now more confused, he silently activated his radio. Hoping that Doc would hear.

…..

Miles sat with a smile,

"If everything goes according to plan, I will have Finn McMissile, Sir Tow Mater, and Lightening McQueen in my grasps, and when I do the government will be forced to either release Arnim, Gerald, and our cohorts or I will kill them one by one on live tv… they will have no choice but to bend to my demands.


	9. Chapter9

McQueen didn't know what to think Mater looked right at him without recognizing him,

"I don't understand…what did I do?"

Finn was slowly moving toward him, causing McQueen to slowly back up the ramp of his trailer.

"You are wanted for murder, attempted murder, assault, and the list goes on not limited to but including international espionage."

McQueen's eyes flew open,

"Murder! The only thing I ever murdered was a road!"

McQueen caught site of a shimmering blue coming toward them. Doc's engine was roaring as he seemed to be racing straight for Finn.

……..

Doc was just about to mount the crew chiefs stand when the radio crackled to life,

"Kid?"

"I don't understand…what did I do?"

Doc listen careful, he could hear the utter confusion and fear in McQueen's voice as he took off around the pits toward the trailers. He rounded the corner to his surprise to see Mater with Finn McMissile, they were corralling McQueen onto his trailer.

Doc raced forward; something was defiantly wrong.

"What's going on here?"

Doc hollered to them; Finn whipped around in surprise.

"This has nothing to do with you… leave."

Doc narrowed his eyes,

"That's my racer and you ain't touching him without probable cause."

Finn looked the blue Hudson up and down, Mater glanced that direction, keeping his body blocking McQueen from leaving.

"You racer is wanted; we are agents and have been instructed to bring him in. Stand in our way and we will bring you in too."

Doc shook his hood, throwing the headset off to the ground.

"Where's your warrant?"

His engine was hot, his oil pressure was up. Something was terribly wrong here. Mater looked right at him, and not a spark of recognition lite his eyes.

Finn blinked, he didn't have a warrant they were just supposed to grab and go.

"This is international business, now I am ordering you to stand down."

Doc looked over at McQueen, the red racers eyes were darting back and forth, he had no idea what was going on.

"Who wants him?'

Doc looked Finn straight in the eyes, Finn sighed with a huff.

"Our boss, London agency leader Miles Axelrod."

Doc's tires chirped as he slide back, McQueen's mouth fell open.

"Mater! That's the car you put away last year! Remember? He sabotaged the Grand Prix, hurting multiple racers, and tried to kill me?"

Mater was getting more and more confused, something in him told him that McQueen was telling the truth but another part of him said the car was lying.

"Hush up!"

Mater jolted forward ramming McQueen in the side and sending the car flying back into the trailer. Doc hollered,

"Lightening! Mater what's wrong with you?"

Doc raced forward only to be hook by Finn in the back bumper. Doc yelped as the Aston Martin held him back, tires chirping and metal creaking.

"Mater!"

Finn hollered to the tow truck who emerged through the white smoke of burning rubber, swung his hook at Doc latched his front axel and swung him onto the trailer. Doc's right fender smacked of the side of the ramp causing him and the red ramp to trade paint. The trailer door was slammed shut. Doc flickered on his headlights. McQueen was facing him, Doc cringed as he looked over McQueen, his left side was dent in…hard.

"Kid?"

Doc nudged him despite his own pain in his right fender. The sound of airbrakes released as the trailer started moving.

"Kid?"

Doc nudged him again,

"Come on wake up."

McQueen moaned slightly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Doc?"

Doc smiled reassuringly, though he had no idea what was happening.

McQueen's eyes fluttered open; his side was killing him. Dim headlights were lighting the trailer.

"Doc?"

McQueen groaned as he tried to move,

"Ow…lord."

McQueen mumbled, Doc sighed,

"Try not to move to much, he hit you pretty hard."

Doc had to keep the race car calm, being a race car himself he knew they were more excitable then most. Doc caught sight of oil beneath McQueen's side, it didn't surprise him seeing the power of Maters hit.

"Just relax kid."

"He didn't recognize me… why would he hit me like that…"

Doc looked down; he didn't know.

"I don't know, I just don't know."

……..

Mater drove behind the trailer with Fin right behind him. He couldn't help but feel something was completely wrong about everything that was going on. They drove for a while before approaching a harbor,

"Stay with the trailer, I will make sure our ship is secured."

Mater nodded, watching as Finn drove over to one of the dock worker and after an exchange of a few words he was back.

"They are waiting for us. Load up, we have a long trip to Japan."

……..

McQueen hadn't said a word for an uncomfortable amount of time, Doc didn't speak either. None of this made any sense. The trailer began to rock, and sway, Doc and McQueen spread their tires slightly to keep their balance as the trailer was then harshly sat down, a loud steam horn alerted them to their current situation.

"A ship?"

McQueen looked around the trailer, his normally see through windows had been covered up.

"Getting kidnapped twice within a few months, kind of sucks."

McQueen smirked, much to Docs relief.

"How you feeling? You haven't said much."

McQueen took a deep breath with a cringe,

"My side hurts pretty good, and I know you've been neglecting to tell me that I am leaking oil."

Doc looked at him,

"plus, the fact that even though you are trying to hide it, your right fender has red paint on his."

Doc smiled,

"Glad to hear you talking again."

McQueen looked right at him, that sparkle in his eyes of a plan.

"Mater isn't like this that truck wouldn't hurt a fly. Something… someone has to have some sort of hold on the two of them. Their memories are all screwed up. This Miles guy some how has convinced them he is the good guy."

Doc nodded,

"It would appear that way."

Doc didn't really know what else to say, he had no idea how they were going to get out of it this time.

……..

The night sky was alight with stars as the ship docked next to the harbor house. McQueen and Doc had managed to fall asleep but were wakened by the jostling of the trailer again. McQueen blinked as the door opened, Finn and Mater on the outside.

"Come out."

Mater hollered in. Doc's heart was racing as he backed out, his backed turned to the door left him in an extremely vulnerable position. He backed out slowly, flinching when Finn hooked him again. McQueen gulped slightly as he drove out, Mater eyed him. McQueen yelped slightly as Maters hook latched onto his back axle. The two cars were pulled into the broken-down harbor house, where they came face to face with Miles.

"Welcome McQueen I have been…"

He cut himself off was McMissile backed in pulled Doc along with him.

"Who is that!?"

Miles drove over catching the lettering on the Hornets side, he drove around him.

"The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, I've heard of you. You are quite famous aren't you."

Doc just glared at him he didn't say a word as the Range Rover looked him over.

"You'll do nicely for what I have got planed."

Miles turned to Mater and Finn,

"Take them to the dynos."

McQueen shot a glance over to Doc, he hated dynos. Doc had given up fighting the Aston Martin, the grey car was strong for his age and could pull the brake locked Hudson across the floor. The two racecars were placed on the dynos, their front tires locked into place. McQueen looked over to Doc, Doc shot a glance to him, trying to calm him down though he himself was currently freaking out.

Doc looked to the right of him, two more dynos were set up.

"Expecting more company?"

Miles laughed,

"Actually, they are already here."

He turned and faced Finn and Mater,

"Thank you for your corporation gentlemen now…"

Both Finn and Mater yelped as they were jolted with electricity.

"MATER!"

McQueen called to the tow truck as he slumped on his axles. Axelrod clicked to the other cars around him as they loaded up Finn and Mater onto the other two dynos. McQueen was breathing heavily now,

"What do you want?"

He hollered, his voice echoing. Miles laughed,

"My dignity back, the respect I once held. And the four of you will help me get that back. Once I have released my top cars from federal lock down, we will resume our claim on the worlds largest untapped oil reserve and finally I will gain the respect…we will gain the respect we deserve!"

McQueen looked at all of the cars around him, lemon cars as Mater had affectionately called them.

"Or what?"

He was surprised with himself, his voice was flat, demanding.

"Or one of you will die every hour until they release my cohorts."

Doc huffed,

"You honestly think the government if going to give to frags about us? You have four of us, that gives them four hours to wait until you run out of bargaining chips."

Miles laughed heartedly,

"You don't realize he significance the four of you have do you? Lightening McQueen, the love of the racing world, one of the highest grossing, fan favorite racers of all time."

Lightening blinked, at the moment he could care less about his fan base.

"Hudson Hornet, an American racing legend. Record holder. The race world hold you to a higher standard than any other racer."

Doc just glared at him as Miles turned to the now awakening Finn and Mater.

"Finn McMissile, one of Britain's top spy's. A favorite of the queen and of his agency. Highly qualified and successful in his field, the best."

Finn was blinking, his mind was foggy. Why was Miles here?

"Tow Mater knighted by the queen…. Yeah that's all I got for him."

Mater was shaking his hood,

"What happened?"

He looked in front of him,

"MILES!"

He jolted,

"How'd you get here? Aint you supposed to be in prison?"

Finn looked to his left and right, four cars, all strapped down to dynos.

"What is the meaning of this Axelrod?"

Miles smiled,

"You will see."

With that he took his men and drove around a corner, only two cars stood guard.

"Mater…?"

Mater looked over to McQueen.

"McQueen! Wait what's going on?"

Lightening sighed in relief,

"Your memories back!"

Mater blinked in confusion,

"My memory?"

McQueen nodded,

"You and Finn both, you two…well you were…"

"working for Miles, you brought us two here, against our will I might add."

Doc wasn't as subtle, bluntly telling them. His glare toward both of them convinced Finn quickly that he was telling the truth.

The cars sat for a few more hours, McQueen and Doc filling in the other two on what had happened.

Miles finally returned after a bit, four of the cars pushed Allinol tanks in front of them, connecting them to the four as their tanks began to fill. Miles switched on the dynos; a vast array of engine noise echoed.

"Remember Allinol?"

Finn snarled,

"Your mad Axelrod!"

Miles shrugged,

"Perhaps, although I prefer the term dedicated."

Miles backed up as four camera were lined up.

"One of these camera is an EMPE, electro magnetic pulse emitter, the other three are real tv cameras. One by one we will find out which is which."

Miles pulled in front of another camera,

"We have hacked the main tv broadcasts, we are live in 3…2…1…"

"Leaders of world…"


	10. Chapter10

Luigi pulled out into the pit, he was humming to himself as he pushed a stack of tire to the corner, he happen to glance over expecting to see Doc giving a few last tips to McQueen, instead…the pit was empty.

"All Racers please report to the starting line…."

Luigi looked around frantically, he was startled when Guido approached him.

"Luigi dov'e McQueen?"

Luigi looked around again,

"I don not know; Doc is missing to. Quickly we must tell the others!"

Luigi and Guido sped to the back of the pit area, Sarge and Fillmore where bickering as they made their way toward to front.

"You are gonna kill yourself with that organic crap!"

"Organic is the way to go man, do you know what the government is putting in that gas you put in your tank?"

"Fine, kill yourself with that sludge see if I care."

Fillmore held his dopey smile,

"You'd care man…"

Both stopped dead their breaks chirping as Luigi and Guido flew up to them.

"McQueen and Doc are gone!"

Sarge furrowed his eyes racing up to the front, sure enough neither one of the cars was in sight.

"When did you last see them?"

Luigi thought,

"When Doc went to get McQueen from his trailer, he took off that way."

Sarge sped off toward the trailer parking, all the trailers were lined up perfectly except for McQueen which was missing. Fillmore pulled up along side of him,

"Wild ma, where did he go?"

Sarge wasted no time in making his way over to the drivers lot, where all of the semi's hung out for the duration of the race. Sarge narrowed his eyes searching for Mac amidst the pond of semi's

"Mac!"

He hollered spotting him talking with the Dinoco hauler.

Mac glanced toward the sound of his name being called,

"One sec Gray."

Mac excused himself from the conversation, his air brakes whooshed as he pulled toward Sarge.

"What's wrong?"

Sarge took a breath,

"Doc and McQueen are missing."

Mac's eyes went wide,

"Not again!"

"We are still looking for racer number 95, Lightening McQueen please report to the lineup."

Sarge turned to Fillmore,

"Quick get to those officials and inform them what's going on."

…….

Word spread quickly that racer 95 was missing, everyone had set to scouring the large stadium. After hours of finding nothing and the racers having come to a unanimous conclusion to rain check the race, the crowd of searchers began to thin out, night was falling quickly. Sarge took in a deep sigh. No doubt this was one the news already and everyone in Radiator Springs knew. He along with Mac, Fillmore, Luigi, and Guido continued searching as did the Dinoco team and few of the other racers. Tex approached the team,

"Guys I think we best call it a night, no sense in searching for him in the dark."

Sarge shook his hood,

"We can't give up on finding him, this is twice now."

Tex looked at him as Strip drove up alongside of him.

"Look I understand, if it was one of my racers, I would be panicking to but searching in circles in going to get us nowhere, now I already contacted the surrounding police departments, they have their men on it."

Sarge nodded,

"McQueen's not the only one besides Doc, Mater is missing too for a few days now. I alerted my buddies at the pentagon but so far, they've been about as useful as 2-wheel drive in a mud bog."

Tex smiled sadly,

"My team will continue searching, though I still think searching in the dark is pointless…"

The stadium tv crackled on as Darrell voice echoed,

"Uh guys you might wanna watch this."

"Leaders of the world, I am Mile Axelrod, although I am sure you already know that from last years world grand prix and the unfortunate incidents that took place with Allinol. Now I hope you are watching, your Majesty, Mr. President of the US, and the racing circuit leaders because I have something to show you."

Everyone gasped as the camera image sifted showing the four cars, Allinol tanks attached to them as their wheels smoked from the excessive dyno speed.

"Now I am a responsible car, I don't want to have to hurt anyone, but I will. But there is a chance to save these blokes, release Arnim and Gerald Zundapp along with the others you arrested and no one gets hurt, don't comply within the hour and one of these cars here gets killed on live TV. Contact information at the bottom of the screen. You have 1 hour…which car will die first?"

The screen blanked out, everyone sat in stunned silence.

"This can't be happening."

Sally looked over to Sheriff, Sheriff was still his eyes still wide from what he had just seen.

"What are we gonna do?"

Flo looked to Ramone who was lower on his axels than usual, Red had ran off crying toward the firehouse leaving the rest of the town completely confused and sitting in stunned silence as the news flickered on, the reports too seemed to be completely stunned silent.

"Yes…uh…wow I am not really sure what to say after that. Shannon?"

"I have no words John, except to say that the government faces a tough decision turn loose oil thirsty criminals or let four cars pay the price for it."

"And not just any four cars Shannon."

The voices seemed to fade out as the cars all looked to each other.

"We got contacts all across this country, I bet Rusty and Dusty do to. Surely someone saw his trailer…"

Strip looked behind Sarge at the two Rust-eeze sponsors.

"We will start contacting them now."

Strip turned back to McQueen pit crew,

"We'll get him back, that kids tougher then he looks."

…….

McQueen was used to running at high RPM for extended time, his huffed slightly as his RPM never dropped once his speedometer sitting at a steady 198. His side, however, was killing him. His oil leak was getting worse as he was being forced to run at this speed. He glanced over to Doc, the old Hudson was breathing pretty heavily as his body shook, his tires smoking from the excessive speeds.

Do looked down at his panel, his check engine light had flicked on luckily it was blinking yet. He could feel cylinders missing as his oil pressure rose higher along with his temperature. His engine wasn't used to being revved this high for this long, if the camera beam didn't take him out the dyno might, he looked to Mater who seemed to be doing worse then he was, he was breathing heavy too his back tires smoking from the heat.

Mater couldn't catch a breath; he hadn't driven this fast in decades. His axels were burning. His speedometer ticking at it smacked of the end showing his speed to be 80mph. His check engine light was blinking slowly, it had been one for weeks and he had thought nothing of it and now was wishing he had as he looked over to Finn.

Finn grunted his engine was screaming along with the others. Old injuries from the field were playing up as his check engine light flicked on. He panted heavily as his speedometer maxed out his exhaust was backfiring…hard. He looked to the others down the line, no one seemed to be doing well.

"45 minutes gentlemen, whose going first?"

Miles laughed as the clock slowly but steadily ticked by, though no one would say it they were all thinking the same. There was no way all of them were making it out alive.

…….

"Mr. President, Your Majesty, what is it that you want us to do? We can't just do nothing."

Holley was pleading with the two leaders over vidcom.

"I'm sorry Ms. Shiftwell but the safety of the world hangs in the balance here. If we let the Zundapps go they will pose a threat to this entire nation."

"I have to agree with you Mr. President, although I do wish we could something other then just wait for them to all die."

Holley couldn't believe this; it would seem both nations had no intentions of even negotiating with Miles.

"We wait him out the hour then call his bluff."

Holley snapped back into the room,

"His bluff? Sir, he is not bluffing! He will murder one of them!"

"Agent Shiftwell, while I appreciate your efforts and everything you and the others did to bring these characters in, I cannot in good conscience release his cohorts to save four cars."

Holley felt her heart sinking as her tank dropped to the floor, so this was it, this was how it all ended? No, she wouldn't let that happen. The conversation between the President, the Queen and other high-ranking leaders continued as she pulled up Mile's broadcast, she studied the image catching something in the background…Japanese graffiti.

"They are in Japan."

She murmured to herself,

"I think, with all due respect Mr. President that you are wrong."

Holley looked up to the monitor, the head of the American FBI agency glared into the camera.

"That car as already costed me one of my agents, a darn good one too and know you are going to let him kill more."

"Look Sue, I am sorry for your loss, but we can't waste time and resources on this. We don't even know where they are."

"JAPAN!"

Holley called out; all eyes turned to her.

"Sorry?"

The President cocked an eye.

"Japan sir, I re watched Miles footage, I saw Japanese graffiti on the walls and from what I could see of it there was moss on the walls an old building probably near water."

"That's all well and good Holley, but Japan is a decent sized nation with multiple outlets for water. It would take hours to search the coastlines."

Holley sat thinking,

"Moss wouldn't grow on the coastline…only in land like on a river or lake."

Holley pulled up a map she quickly scanned it as the other watched her,

"A bayou! And it appears it used to be a working industry. There are three old harbor houses with water access! That's where they are."

Holley felt all eye on her,

"Please let me try to save them, I will go at it along if I have to."

No one spoke for a few minutes,

"Very well. But you will be going in without back up, without communication. If something goes wrong, you are on your own."

Holley looked to her superior,

"I understand Sir."

"Good Luck."

She raced out of the building, taking flight she lifted off into the sky, Japan was a good distance away. She would make better time flying herself then waiting for the airport lines. She looked at the map. She wouldn't make it in time, even with full thruster burn she had a 2-hour flight a head of her unless…

"Sidley, this is Holley Shiftwell do you copy?"


	11. Chapter11

Holley sped her way out of Sid, he had barely landed as she rushed off toward the Bayou, she had 10 minutes, 10 minutes to make it. Over head scanners had shown excessive heat coming from a harbor house down the Bayou about 5 miles. She slid to a stop a few feet from the house, guards. Cars sitting idle outside of the house. She took a deep breath, now she only had 5 minutes.

…………….

Miles tisked,

"It would appear one of you is about to die, 4 minutes. Gentlemen and so far, no contact has been made by any means. Guess that lot of you aren't as important as I thought."

Miles drove back over in front of the camera,

"You think you are calling a bluff? Well let me assure you I, Miles Axelrod, do not bluff. You have precisely 60 seconds to make contact or one of these four is gone forever."

McQueen looked to Doc, who nodded to him reassuringly. Mater glanced between all of them, as did Finn. Engines were overheating, check engine lights were flickering hard, oil pressure was high, and tires were smoking.

"20 seconds…"

McQueen felt a fear in him like nothing he had ever felt before, he knew he wasn't the only one the fear in Doc and Mater's eyes unnerved him.

Doc glanced over Lightening, the kid was terrified, and he had every right to be. He was scare himself, not of death but of loosing McQueen, he would never had admitted it out loud, but he saw the young racer as a son, his life had finally found another meaning when he found McQueen.

Mater was scared, he could feel everyone else's fear making his fear worse. He looked down to his best friend, if it was him that was to go first, he wouldn't get to say good bye to McQueen.

Finn looked down the line, if anybody had to go first, he hoped it would be him. The others were innocent in all this, it was his fault Mater had gotten involved with subsequently lead to McQueen getting involved.

"10 Seconds…"

"If you have to kill someone, kill me first."

Everyone looked down the line to the Aston Martin, his gazed was fixed on the Range Rover.

"They are innocent in all this, its my fault they are here so finish me off and let them go!"

Miles chuckled, ignoring Finns protests.

…………….

Holley huffed as he knocked out the last guard, she looked at her clock 5 seconds, she felt the tears already coming. She knew she was too late, but she still had to try.

…………….

"And that's time gentlemen now, witness as one of these cars dies and that leaves oil on your tires as well Mr. President, your Majesty, you did nothing to stop it."

Miles turned to the four,

"Whose ready to die?"

…………….

No one breathed as they watched the screen, Sally was huddled closely to Sheriff as they watched the screen in horror, nothing could be done. Flo leaned hard on Ramone and Ramone on her, Luigi and Guido's eyes were wide as they remained close to each other. Sheriff felt Sally lean into him, he had to keep himself together for everyone here, it was his job. Sarge and Fillmore were even silent as they watched the horrific scene play out before them.

Everyone across the country stared at their screens, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. No one could believe what was happening.

…………….

Finn waited for it, waited for the heat in his engine to get hotter for his engine block to explode but nothing happened he glanced over to Mater whose eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

Mater squeezed his eyes closed, he had no intention of seeing his own engine explode, but nothing happened.

Doc took in a breath, he waited only for nothing to happen, a yelped caught his attention from McQueen, his tank fell to the floor, his heart stopped.

McQueen was finding it hard to breath now, his engine was hot already but growing hotter. He yelped as something clanked, and his engine block broke, his exhaust backfired. McQueen struggled to catch his breath; his body was shaking now. His vision was blurring, another loud metal crack sounded from his engine as flames busted out from under his hood. McQueen screamed as he felt his engine blow, shrapnel from it lodging itself into his internal systems. He could hear a muffled voice speaking to him, he was in pain, an intensifying pain. The flames flickered from his chassis as the darkness closed in on him, he welcome it a relief from the pain that currently flooded his body.

…………….

Sally screamed involuntarily as McQueen burst into flame, her scream echoed off the mesas and buildings. She felt as though her heart stopped, it was like an outer body experience. She saw the flames, heard the others but she couldn't move. Couldn't speak. She could barely breathe.

"NO!"

Sheriff hollered out with the others, no one could believe what they had just seen. To make matters worse the camera didn't pan off of McQueen it just there for another minute or so before switching to Miles.

"Now you've seen I am not bluffing. You have another hour to comply."

The screen was black. Sheriff couldn't move, he felt Sally leaning he full weight into him. She was in shock as was everyone else. No one could move, no one could speak.

…………….

Doc yelled as McQueen's engine blew.

"LIGHTENING NO!!"

He couldn't believe his eyes, McQueen's body jumped with the explosion knocking his back tires off the dyno cause a horrible screeching sound until it was switched off. He looked desperately at McQueen, his eyes fluttered open and shut, his body shook.

"Its okay kid, let go… escape the pain."

Doc's voice stammered, tears formed in his eyes as he watched McQueen's body sag on his axles and his eyes fall shut. He couldn't believe it; his world had just blown up. He gasped for air as his engine was still reviving on high, his axels burning from the consistent motion. All the pain he was feeling he channeled it, he looked over to Miles, he was to angry to cry now. Miles was going to die.

"Put that fire out and put that scrap with the other one."

Mater was in shock, his eye were wide as he watched McQueen get doused with Fire Extinguisher foam, and then roughly pulled off the dyno and hauled away. McQueen's body drug the ground, horrible squeaks and creaks echoed as he was hauled off. Mater felt his heart break, he didn't get to say good bye to him. This was all his fault, McQueen said that Mater and Finn had brought him here right… Mater glanced over at Finn. Mater felt his heated engine grow hotter he was angry now, angry at Miles for killing his best friend and also at Finn for dragging him into and not listening when Mater had insisted, he wasn't a spy.

Finn felt maters hard glare on him, and it was well placed. He felt overwhelmed by guilt and grief, the young racers death was on him. Hadn't Mater told him several times he wasn't a spy and he had never listened? This was his fault; he didn't blame anyone who accused him.

"Now whose next?"

The three had been so locked in grief and shock that they hadn't noticed the camera switch around. Doc growled,

"You're insane! You'll pay for what you've done!"

Mile smirked,

"oh please, threats…"

He turned his back to Doc and drove over to the large monitors that lite the room. Doc was infuriated, he would kill that car with his own tires, and he would enjoy it!

…………….

Holley's eyes were wide, she was too late. She heard the explosion from her position on first floor. The sound came from below her an underground room. She sunk on her tires; she couldn't grieve now. She had to save the others that were left. She snuck around the corner, her eyes catching a glimmer. She gasped quietly as she saw McQueen being drug by two Hugo's and thrown into a room. The door sealed shut with a loud thud. Holley sighed, so they killed McQueen first she would have bet money that it would have been Fin. She looked to the door her heart heavy knowing that Mater wouldn't be in a good state, she watched as the Hugo's boarded an elevator and it went down. That was where they were, but how to get down without being seen?

…………….

The town sat in grief-stricken silence as the TV flickered on again, this time the President appeared. A deep blue 1946 Series 61 Cadillac.

"Vehicles of America, today we have witnessed a tragic and terrible event. Terrorists have threatened us unless we release some of the world's top criminals, they will continue to…"

The car on the tv went silent he looked down at the papers in front of him,

"We face a dark threat, a threat that will rise if we allow it…."

Sheriff tuned out; in other words, the government wasn't going to do a thing to help. He looked over to Sarge nodding from him to come to him. Sarge rolled over.

"Sherriff?"

"Support Sally would ya? There's something I need to attend to."

Sarge nodded backing into Sheriffs spot as Sheriff backed out. Sheriff had made it a solemn vow to never black mail anyone with anything but not was not that time. He had to break it in order to save lives.


	12. Chapter12

Sheriff sat in front of the phone, his engine idling. He hated what he was about to do, he sighed. He had no choice this one was for McQueen. He switch his engine off as the phone rang,

"Department of Homeland Security Head Chief of Black Ops Granger Wilson."

Sheriff hated that voice,

"Granger…Its Sheriff Carson…Remember me?"

The line went silent.

"How…how did you get this number?"

"Why aren't your people doing anything about this terroristic attack on TV Granger. A kid died already; you really want more oil on your tires?"

"We have more urgent matters to attend to, once the 4…well 3 are dead, he will be out of ammunition, he'll have to give up."

Sheriff growled,

"Until he moves on to normal civilians just to prove a point, I suggest you start doing something instead of sitting on your fat tires doing nothing."

"Is that a threat Sheriff?"

"More like a warning, I have information on you Granger. Do it or I release it."

"You got nothing on me."

Granger chuckled on the other line,

"Bronx."

Sheriff listened, that one word had shut the arrogant car up.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

The car stammered as a click could be heard, Sheriff smirked no doubt he was switching from the recorded line.

"I would tell you Granger, but I don't think you want that information out on the open-air waves…now do you?"

The line went silent again,

"I'll see what I can do."

"Do it fast."

The line went dead, Sheriff back away from the phone. His grief over McQueen overriding his feelings for what he had just done.

…………………………

Holley drove quietly over to the door where they had thrown McQueen, it was a heavy, re-enforced steel door. She studied it for a second, it was like Mile's didn't want anyone getting in…or possibly out. She shook her hood; she would worry about that later she had another mission to attend to first. She drove slowly over to the elevator. This was the only way down? She looked in her mirrors, she had exactly 52 minutes to figure this out before someone else would be hauled up here. Her computer blinked as she pulled up the screen, a message? Hadn't her communications bee cut off? She opened it,

"DHS?"

She whispered reading it, the message had informed her that the DHS was on the case and that she should cease her efforts by sending them her coordinates and waiting, Holley scoffed. She had come this far; she would send them coordinates and that would be it.

…………………………

Doc was infuriated to the point his vision looked red, had he been a few years and a few miles younger he would have broken through the boots that held him. His check engine light was blinking, indicating something was now going terribly wrong. Doc ignored his, his vision fixed on Miles. He stared at the Ranger Rover, his body shaking from the anger that filled him.

"He was just a kid you fiend!"

Mile shrugged,

"Kids grow up and become problems that the world has to deal with, the way I see it I just rid the world of one more arrogant race car, and we are all the better for it."

"He was worth more than 10 of you, he had more humility and self- respect!"

Miles rolled his eyes,

"Old timer do your self a favor and shut up. Your threats are meaningless to me and they won't bring your buddy back."

Mater kept his eyes on his panel, not for any particular reason but he could bare to look up and see the line of fluid that trailed from where they had drug McQueen. Mater didn't even feel the pain of his burning axles anymore his brake lines had blow out causing the fluid to leak everywhere. His fuel lines were far behind, he didn't care all he could think about, all he could hear, see as McQueen in screaming in flames.

Finn looked over to Mater, he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. 47 minutes, that was all they had till another one of them went up in flames. He looked to his hood, the over whelming feeling of guilt consumed him. His rearview mirror clicked; he furrowed his eyes looking around to make certain no one was watching. He looked up above him, something had hit his mirror. Miles had made sure to disable his weapons and computer systems. Finn narrowed his eyes; a sparkle of purple caught his attention.

"Holley."

He murmured to himself. A slight feeling of relief flooded him, now if she could just be careful and not get caught.

…………………………

Holley looked at her timer 42 minutes, she had to think of something and quick. The lights above her flickered softly. Of course! A place like this would run on a generator! She drove quietly out of the building to a side structure, inside was a large generator. She smiled aiming her stun gun and blasting the generator.

Sparks flew as the generator whined, it creaked and crackled for a moment until it finally shut down. All the lights went black.

Now was her chance.

…………………………

The dynos began to wind down; gas began to fly out of each of the cars tanks.

"What happened?"

Miles and the others flicked on their headlights.

"Generators out boss."

Miles turned to them,

"Well then go fix it!"

Miles growled as the cars fled up the elevator and around corners. Doc took in a breath, finally some rest. Gas spewed out from his gas cap and onto his paint. The gas felt cool on his steaming chassis and though it wasn't the idle bath he wasn't complaining. He looked to Mater, with the dynos coming to a stop and their systems settling Doc was aware of more things broken on himself and he could tell just by looking at Mater that things weren't right with him either.

Mater felt weak, not just his body but everything his mind, his heart, everything. He didn't move. His gaze never shifted as the dyno slowed down. He felt the pain though he didn't care, Doc and Finn had flicked on their headlights, Mater didn't even bother.

Miles was growing agitated,

"What is taking so long!"

He stormed out of the room leaving the three cars alone. Finn looked at the other two, their headlights provided a bit of light, but it was namely still dark.

"I want to apologize for…"

"Shut yer mouth."

Mater startled both Finn and Doc by speaking in such a harsh tone, the tow truck looked over at the Aston Martin and if Finn was perfectly honest it sent a shiver up him.

"Every time you talk to me you pull me into somethin', and this time it went to far! So just sit there and keep yer trap shut or I'll shut it for ya!"

Maters voice was low, deep. Doc blinked, he had never heard the Tow Truck sound so, so evil before. Finn looked at Mater.

"Mater please I…"

"Finn, I swear on my mother I will kill you."

Finn felt like someone had run him through with a knife. He didn't blame Mater but to hear the words out loud just made it all that more real.

Doc was shocked with Mater, the normally happy go lucky truck was down right angry, that was too soft a word for it. The tow truck was infuriated. The three looked up as headlights came down the elevator.

"Whew, I forgot when I took the power out, I would have to manually work that thing."

Holley smiled as she drove around to the,

"I'll have you out in a second"

Holley released Mater's hold first, then Finn, then Docs.

"Come on we have to get out of here."

"Not yet."

Both Mater and Doc sounded in unison. Holley looked at them.

"What?"

Mater's eyes were still narrowed, despite the many injuries he and Doc held their ground.

"We aren't leaving until Axelrod is dead and we get McQueen's body back."

Doc growled. Holley looked at the two,

"I understand how you feel, but if you kill Axelrod, you'll be no better than him."

Mater looked at her right in the eyes,

"Maybe I never was."

Holley shivered,

"Mater you are scaring me, Finn say something… Finn."

Holley backed around to look at the Aston Martin, Finn glanced up at her only to drop his gaze immediately.

"What's wrong with you?"

Mater huffed,

"He knows better then to talk right now, or I'll kill him to."

Holley back up,

"Mater… You are really scaring me what's going on?"

Mater had his tires turned inward, with his brake lines blown he had no way of stopping. He turned his wheels out and slowly rolled toward her.

"He drug you into this too, I don't blame you, But him… he best get out of my way."

Finn kept his gaze down, Holley jumped in front of him.

"if you want to hurt him Mater, you'll have to hurt me too."

Doc just sat; truth was he hated that Finn car too. From what had been said it sounded like this was his fault. Doc looked to the corner where they had drug McQueen, he drove over to it. His body aching and pleading with him to stop as he came around the corner. Another elevator shaft? This one was electric, no way to use it. A sudden bang from over head caught everyone attention. Doc came back into the main room,

"FREEZE FBI!"

They hurt metal clanging and scraping and gun shots up head for a few moments before it finally settled.

"Agent Holley Shiftwell do you copy?"

Holley smiled,

"Yes, we are down in the basement, the elevator on the west wall you'll have to operate it manually."

After a few moments the place was swarming with agents and medical personnel. Doc and Mater had tired to protest but ultimately had been overruled in the end when they were forced onto ambulances.

Doc's body swayed slightly as he was rushed with the others to the nearest hospital, it would be several days if not weeks before they would be allowed to go home. He knew himself alone would require some surgery and possible a new engine block. Now in the back of the ambulance the sirens wailing as they rushed down the streets of Japan, Doc finally felt it. The pain of the grief,

"No McQueen, no…"

He finally let the tears fall over his hood, the rage that had been building over flowed its self into uncontrollable grief. He didn't care who saw him now, he didn't care what anyone thought. McQueen was gone, his friend, his protégé, his son.

Mater was in an ambulance just behind Doc, the tow truck anger only grew with every mile they got away from that house. He wanted to kill Miles, watch the life drain from his eyes. McQueen's screams echoed in his mind, driving him, pushing him to stay alert to stay angry.

"I'll revenge ya buddy, I promise."

Finn sat quiet in the back of the ambulance, he was just about tired of hospitals and being poked and prodded now. Though he supposed he deserved it. Holley had tried to talk to him to tell him it wasn't his fault that Mater was just angry and grieving but he couldn't believe it. His head told him Holley was right, but his heart told him she was wrong.

………..

"Sir over here!"

One of the agents called over to Granger. Granger rolled over to the large, thick metal door.

"Its unlocked from the generator going out."

Granger nodded,

"open it."

The cars and trucks all lined up; guns aimed as the heavy metal door swung open.

"what in the name of…. Get more ambulances down here stat!"


	13. Chapter13

(I got the idea these guys drink Coffee from Planes: Fire and Rescue when Muir complains about the new lodge not having normal coffee. Enjoy!)

Doc sat in his clinic, after several weeks of treatment he and Mater had finally been released home. The plane ride was silent one, no one spoke a word. Doc was slightly depressed which held nothing to Mater. The tow truck hadn't said a word in week, he sat in his lean too and just stared out across the dessert. Doc's heart ached from him, the Tow Truck seemed to be watching, waiting for McQueen to come back. Doc himself had taken to a quieter approach, though due to the multitude of injuries he had endured he had been instructed to maintain a low level of work and keep his RPM's a minimum for a few weeks. Doc looked at the calendar, a trial at been set for Miles and his cohorts to further incite him for what he had done, and the word was to hopefully throw him in prison for life on account of murder. Doc huffed, like they needed it trial wasn't it obvious that he had kill McQueen?

………………..

Sheriff rolled up to the clinic, the town had been an eerie silent graveyard since the return of Doc and Mater and the confirmation of McQueen's death. He shivers slightly as dust blew by, the town had, had its days where it was dead quiet, but this was different. He pushed open the clinic doors. Doc's back was facing him, he seemed to be looking a news posting he had hung on the wall.

"McQueen Wins First Piston Cup! Pays Credit to his Crew Chief!"

"The kid had heart."

Doc turned around slightly,

"He just needed guidance."

Doc smirked slightly, glancing back up at the picture.

"Remember when he first ripped into town? I thought I was gonna blow a gasket or something."

Sheriff chuckled at the now fond memory. Doc nodded with a smirk,

"He sure was an arrogant cuss, wasn't he?"

Sheriff nodded, he sighed.

"Look I uh just got off the phone with Tex. They plan on having a big memorial ceremony for the kid at this next race on Sunday. They want you to say a few words, if you are up to it."

Doc felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart again, he knew McQueen was gone but a ceremony just made it official.

"I suppose I can do that… How's Sally?"

Sheriff sighed sadly,

"She's grieving, shoot we all are. Mater's the one I am worried about. I went to see him; he didn't even acknowledge I was there. Just kept staring into the wind. Its like he is looking for something."

Doc nodded,

"Someone."

Sheriff furrowed his eyes,

"McQueen?"

Doc nodded again, the very name sending a wash of grief over him every time it was spoken.

"I went out to talk to him yesterday, he just kept repeating. "He'll be back" said it over and over"

Sheriff backed out of the clinic to look up the street toward Maters, sure enough the Tow Truck was still sitting there.

Doc pulled out next to Sheriff,

"I worry about him, if you had seen the look of pure rage in his eyes when McQueen was killed, the rage he had toward that Finn fella. I have never seen him like that…quite frankly…it scared me."

Sheriff looked at Doc,

"Mater's a little different but he wouldn't do anything stupid."

Doc looked at Sheriff in the eyes,

"He saw his best friend killed and drug off. The worst part of it is there is nothing to bury, no closure. The room Holley said she saw them drag McQueen off too was apparently a…"

Doc couldn't speak the last words, a cremation chamber. He just couldn't say the words.

Sheriff nudge his fender.

"I know, I read the report. He'll come around Doc, we just have to give him time."

Sheriff looked toward the cozy cone.

"I promised Sally I would watch the place while she went for a drive."

Doc nodded,

"Go on, I'll be fine."

………………..

Finn starred out the window of his office down to the busy streets of London below. He had jumped straight back into his work once he had recovered enough, though he had resigned from field work to a desk job. He couldn't bring himself to go back out there, not after what he had caused to happen. He turned back around toward his door, "Finn McMissile, Communications Supervisor." He sighed heavily, normally this would have been torture, to be behind a desk listening to recorded phone calls for patterns, assigning communications to other field agents, and so forth but now he saw it as a fitting punishment, though nothing he did could cover the guilt he felt.

"Agent McMissile sir?"

Finn looked up a young Silverado sat in the door way.

"Come in Agent Darren."

Darren rolled in,

"Sir, I was instructed to come to you to get communication instructions?"

Finn nodded,

"Over here."

Finn slide a folder over to him,

"Here is a list of your contacts, go to the supply room and get the phone numbers installed on your module and your units modules that I have listed. They are encrypted so they won't be traced."

Darren nodded taking a picture of the folder and sliding it back to Finn, the young Silverado looked at him.

"Something I can help you with Darren?"

Darren shook his hood,

"No sir sorry, I just am excited to meet you. Your legendary!"

Finn huffed slightly,

"Legends have a way of being exaggerated kid. Don't idolize me, you'll be sorely disappointed."

Darren smiled slightly,

"If its any consolation sir, my dad always told me its not our mistakes that define us, its how we handle them."

Finn looked up at the silver Silverado, the young truck had an empathetic smile on his face.

"My Dad was a cop; he accidently got his partner killed in the field. It was something his father had told him and it's something he told me."

Finn nodded,

"thank you, Darren."

Darren smiled as he left, Finn heard the words echoing in his head as the door open again except this time it was Holley.

"Finn?"

"Holley, I told you, I can not go into the field again."

Holley shook her hood,

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I am going on leave for a few days."

Finn looked at her,

"On or off record?"

"Off, I am going to see Mater."

Finn felt a shiver run through him,

"Sure, that is wise?"

Holley shrugged,

"I got an email from their Sheriff there. He's apparently super depressed, keeps waiting for McQueen to come home. He thinks I might be able to snap him out of it."

Finn looked at his computer screen, then back at her.

"Be careful, and for your own safety don't mention my name to him."

Holley felt sorry for Finn as the Aston Martin turned to look back out the large window. She slouched on her axles as she left.

Finn stared out the window,

"…its not our mistakes that define us, but how we handle them…"

………………..

Sheriff waited anxiously at the airport, the only other car who knew of his plan was Doc. Both hoped Holley would snap Mater out of his state. She smiled when he saw the sleek purple car coming from the terminal.

"Ms. Shiftwell."

Holley smiled,

"You can call me Holley, Sheriff Carson."

Sheriff smiled playfully,

"Then you can just call me Sheriff."

Holley smiled as the two-drove side by outside out to the main road, neither one of them spoke till they hit the long stretch of road down into Radiator Springs where they could drive side by side.

"Sheriff I need ask… Does the whole town blame Finn?"

Sheriff glanced over at Holley.

"No darling we don't, we blame the car that killed McQueen. Finn had no bearing on what happened."

Holley sighed,

"Mater seems to think its Finns fault."

Sheriff twisted his face,

"Mater is deeply depressed, he needs something, someone to blame someone, sometimes multiple cars to blame. He knows deep down that its this Miles characters fault but unfortunately right now he looking for a means to an end, a reason why and Finn just happens to be the beginning of his escapades with Miles so that is where he directs his anger."

Holley swerved around a pothole, lightly tapping Sheriff as she came back to the road.

"You sure know you stuff, you should have been an agent."

Sheriff laughed,

"No sweetheart I am definitely not build to be an agent. I don't have the… agility to be one."

Holley smirked,

"Not all agents are in the field, I was a technical agent before Finn drug me into the field."

She sighed,

"Grateful that he did though, field work is so much more fun than technical."

Sheriff laughed, though his smiled quickly faded as they crested over the hill to Radiator Springs to see Mater had no moved an inch. Holley wasted no time as she drove over to him.

"Mater?"

She spoke softly. Sheriff staid back, he didn't want to leave them along just yet, not sure of how Mater would react.

"Mater its Holley…"

Maters tow hook shifted upward slightly from where it had been laying nearly flat back for weeks.

"Holley?"

Mater blinked; his eyes shifted slowly over to her.

"it's me."

Mater facial expression remained blank, his eyes held no light, no life.

"McQueen coming home soon. I am waiting for him."

He turned his eyes back to the horizon. Holley turned to look at Sheriff, whose look conveyed to her.

"I told you."

Holley sighed not one to give up she drove around in front of him, his eyes looking over her.

"Why don't we take a drive, maybe we will meet him on the road?"

Mater shook his hood,

"No, I gots to wait here for him. He knows I am waitin here."

………………..

Doc looked out the clinic window, he saw a purple car approaching Mater with Sheriff.

"She's here."

He felt a sense of relief flood through him as he approach them.

"Holley?"

Holley turned her attention from Mater to the blue Hudson.

"Doc Hudson…"

She sighed sadly. Doc drove over to her.

"You got him talking, that's a good thing. Little by little. Come on, I'll buy you a drink at Flos."

Sheriff fell in line behind them as they pulled into Flos café.

"Flo, I got Holley."

Flo nodded,

"What can I get ya honey?"

Holley felt the utter despair, like a dark loud looming over everyone.

"Coffee, black."

She smiled, Flo nodded,

"Be right back, Doc? Sheriff?"

"Coffee for me to Flo."

Sheriff nodded as he settled in the shade, Doc shook his head.

"nothing for me."

Holley looked over the residents, everyone was going about their daily chores. She couldn't help but noticed how low they all drove, their eyes downcast to the ground.

"Here you go sweet pea."

Holley jumped slightly startled,

"Thank you."

She sipped the hot coffee, feeling it warm her internal systems. She couldn't help but sighed as she glanced in her rearview mirror at Mater. The happy, go lucky, red neck was like statue silent and still.

………………..

Granger looked out over the cold, rainy, Chicago night. All the praise he was getting for rescuing and getting involved wasn't enough to cover the anger he was feeling that Sheriff Carson had something on him, Bronx. He slammed his tire on the ground, he had hoped that was forgotten but it would seem not.

"You okay sir?"

Granger turned around,

"What are you two doing out here, get back inside before yous catch a cold or something, I need you two in shape for the trail next weekend."

The two cars looked at each other,

"We are bored."

"Yeah there's nothing to do!"

Granger glared at the two grey cars.

"Then find something to do!"

Both groaned and headed back inside, Granger growled. He would be happy to be rid of them after their trial was over. He hated babysitting, especially these two energetic young pups. He turned and made his way back inside. He had to speak to Sherriff again, as much as he hated the Mercury he had no other option.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc watched as the memorial race began, in honor of the late Lightening McQueen every car had been painted red, though they still wore their respective branding. Doc felt his heart full, the love for McQueen was evident. He looked to his left and right, everyone from Radiator Springs was there, with the exception of Mater who despite Holleys persistence remained in his depressed state.

"Trials next Sunday."

Sheriff sighed at those words, he looked at Doc.

"I don't think you are going to get Mater to go... Holley either."

Doc's eyes tracked with the racers as they flew by, their engines rumbling the ground beneath them. He knew what Sheriff said was true and it was probably for the best, Finn McMissile would be there and that would certianly not play out well.

...

Holley drove around the tow truck in a circle, she had been driving in circle in more ways then one for days now. She came to a halt in front of him, the tow trucks eyes sagged, they were blood shot. His tow hook laid flat against his tail, his body sagged on his axles.

"MaterI have tried everything with you, I have tried talking, being quiet, understanding, putting myself in your tires and you continue to shut me out...shut everyone out! You need to snap out of this now! You have cars who love you and care about you and you continue to shove them away, waiting for McQueen to come back... Hes not coming back Mater! You hear me! He's not coming back!"

Holley held her breathe, all that pent up frustration had just released itself. She waited and watched Maters reaction. Mater's body began to heave up and down, his eyes blinked faster and faster.

"NO!"

He shouted, Holley skidded backwards, startled by his action. Holley swallowed slightly pulling forward.

"Mater...?"

Mater's eyes drifted over to her, his body still heaving.

"Where's Fin?"

Holley shook her hood,

"I...I can't tell you that."

Mater narrowed his eyes and for the first time in weeks move, his axles squeaked and his brakes whined. Holley backed up, Mater was scaring her.

"I said where is he Holley, you can't protect him."

Holley was shocked by Maters dark voice, his sounded almost...educated in form.

"Mater, its not Finns fault you have to know that."

Mater pinned her into a corner,

"Holley...

"MATER!"

Mater glanced in his rearview mirror, Sherriff sat behind him. Mater didn't move as the others all rolled in back from the race.

"I want Finn, and I am gonna get him."

Mater backed up, blasting his engine as black smoke poured from his tailpipes. Sheriff followed in pursuit,

"Mater stop!"

Holley took in a deep breath, she blinked as Doc drove over to her.

"You okay?"

Holley nodded,

"I have never seen him like that..."

Doc glanced in his mirror, he had never seen Mater act that way either, revenge wasn't normally Maters first reaction to anything, although that wasn't Mater, it was shell that looked like Mater sounded like Mater, but it wasn't him. Doc sighed sadly, perhaps Mater too had died that night... perhaps.

...

Finn looked out the window of the airplane, the trial was being held in the states due to McQueen having been killed. He sighed, he dreaded coming face to face again with Mater, the hurt, the anger, ... that hate in the tow trucks eyes had haunted him since that night. It wasn't long before the plane was landing, Finn disembarked and headed down the ramp. The trial wasn't for a few more days but he felt he had to see the town, make another formmal apology.

...

Sheriff had failed in catching up to Mater, and two days later no one had heard nor seen from him when Finn rolled into town.

"Welcome Fin."

Doc smiled warmly, Finn looked at him. Remorse filling him as he looked at the town smiling at him.

"Look i needed to come here before the trial to say..."

"You have nothing to apologies for...you didn't kill McQueen."

Finn looked at Doc, his eyes scanning the rest of the town whose hoods all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you...but i still feel guilty."

"FINN!"

Everyone looked up the street, Mater was revving his engine his eyes narrowed.

"I knowd youd come here!"

Finn pulled around, he sat facing Mater. Sheriff rolled down next to him.

"Get behind us, in his state i don't know what he will do."

Finn shook his hood,

"Let him go, whatever he does to me I deserve it."

Mater floored it, aiming his body right for Finn. Finn sat firm, he stared at Mater as he came closer and closer, everyone gasped as Mater slammed on his breaks, his tires leaving skid marks on the road.

Finn felt the wind from Maters stop, their bumpers inches from touching.

"How could you?! You killed him! You drug me into it and now McQueen is dead becuase of it! If it weren't for you Miles would have never brainwashed me and I would never have been apart of taking McQueen to him..."

Mater stopped talking, his eyes softening,

"Oh my lord, i took McQueen to him... Im the reason he's dead."

Finn sat quiet,

"Mater...it was Miles...he pulled the strings."

Mater shook his hood backing up,

"Finn.. i am so sor..."

The tow truck broke down, the tears spilling over his hood. He couldn't speak as the town rallied around him.

...

The court was bustling with cars, media, press, and looky lous came from everywhere to catch a glimpse of the trail about to take place. Everyone knew Miles was guilty, the main event was seeing the convict get thrown away for life, the former Sir and highly respected, even by the Queen, be convicted to federal prison for the rest of his life. The residents of Radiator Springs, with the exception of Doc and Mater, lined the seats in the court room. Doc, Mater, Holley, and Finn all had to sit in the front of the court room. Doc leaned slightly to Mater.

"You sure you are up for this? They are going to ask you to re count everything."

Mater nodded,

"I'll be okay, now that i got my thinking straight..."

Mater looked over to Finn, though he felt guilty for what happened to McQueen a part of him still blamed Finn.

"Court will come into order!"

The officer at the front announced to the room as it fell silent. Doc had to smirk, it was fitting. He first saw McQueen in his own courtroom.

"The honorable Judge Wheeler presiding."

A black jaguar pulled out,

"Be seated."

Doc barely listened as the Judge began his inquiry of how the proceedings would work. Miles was sitting horizontal to them, his four tires in chained boots. A smug look on his face, a look that didn't seem to care what happened to him.

"Is there a Granger in the courtroom?"

The judge looked around, a murmur rose as no Granger pulled forward.

"Granger? Are you present?"

The doors to the court room suddenly flew open,

"Your honor a apologize for being late/"

"All well Mr. Granger?"

Granger nodded,

"Yes sir."

The court began, calling each one of them to come up at as a witness each recounting their versions of the story. After a few hours of recounting and evidence Granger drove up,

"Your honor i offer you one last... two last evidence submissions..."

He looked to the back and nodded as the court doors flew open and two grey cars in primer drove down the aisle, everyone was shocked into silence as the two reached the front of the court room.

"come on boys. May i present to the court the two victims of Miles Axelrod, Rod Redline and Lightening McQueen."

The court room erupted with conversation and the clicks of camera. Docs mouth fell open, Mater looked like he was gonna pass out.

"McQueen?"

Doc whispered, turning back around to look at Sheriff who was just as stunned.

"Order! Order in the court!"

The court once again died down, McQueen glanced over at everyone. He hated the fact that he had, had to lie to them by pretending to be dead for a few weeks but according to Granger it was necessary and from seeing Miles shocked face Granger had been right. McQueen looked at Mater and Granger prattled on about legal stuff. Mater looked at McQueen with intensity, almost like he didn't believe what he was seeing.

After about another hour of debate the court sentenced Miles to life in federal prison. The court erupted again as the judge dismissed the court and Miles was hauled off. McQueen rolled over to Doc. McQueen, looked down, he wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Doc... I'm sorry...Mater...I really wanted to tell you but Granger wouldn't let me."

Mater and Doc, along with the rest of the town rushed for him, forming a circle all of them nudging him talking all at once excited. Sally came right for him, kissing him.

"I thought i had lost you forever."

McQueen pressed into her, their fenders side by side. McQueen looked at Mater.

"Mater?"

Mater smiled,

"I really missed ya buddy... but i knowd the whole time you was alive."

McQueen smiled,

"Guys meet Rod Redline."

Rod rolled over,

"Mater...remember me? I was painted blue before."

Mater narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Wait a minute... you was that car in the bathroom in Japan! The one with that pacer and gremlin!"

Finn's eyes went wide,

"You are the American agent?"

Rod chuckled,

"Was..an American agent. My Family doesn't even know i am alive."

Mater raised an eye,

"So you was the one that planted that picture on me."

Rod nodded,

"Sorry, i had to ditch it so the bad guys wouldn't get it, you were my only option."

Mater chuckled,

"Well Finn guess you wasn't the only one who got me pulled into the spy business."

Holley smiled, this was Mater... her Mater. He was coming back.


	15. Chapter15

Life was slowly coming back down to normal, after the word that Lightening McQueen was in fact alive had reached the racing circuit fan from all over the globe made their way to Radiator Springs to see their favorite racer alive and well. Though McQueen felt grateful for such a loyal fanbase he did want some down time to get back into the swing life. McQueen sighed heavily one evening as he quickly snuck into Docs clinic. While the traffic flow had died down significantly there was still to many vehicles around for McQueen to catch a moment of solitude.

"You alright there son?"

Sheriff had followed the racer in, seeing the red car flee quickly from the towns bustling streets.

"I'm fine, I just needed some time to think. I haven't really gotten a chance to get my life back into order. Stupid media never lets me alone… one of the downfalls of being a racer."

Sheriff smirked coming to park along side him,

"I seem to recall a time where a certain rookie couldn't get enough of the spot light."

McQueen glanced at him, a twisted smirk on his face.

"That rookie doesn't exist anymore. He got to be too arrogant."

Sherriff chuckled slightly as Doc came around the corner.

"Since when is my clinic a hiding place?"

McQueen shrugged,

"Since there isn't anywhere else to hid from the crazy nuts outside."

Doc smirked, he remembered those days of being chased by the media for every move he made and that was one thing he did not miss in the slightest.

McQueen glanced back over to Sheriff,

"Sheriff what happened in Bronx?"

Sheriff blinked; his body stiffened slightly. Doc's eyes went wide as he glanced between the too.

"Who told you about that?"

Sheriff asked, he managed to keep his voice tamed.

"Granger, he kept complaining that you had bribed him to get involved with the incidents from Bronx. Me and Rod asked him about it, but he could just scoff and drive off."

Sherriff looked over to Doc, the only other car in the world who knew what had happened there.

"I… I didn't always work in Radiator Springs or live here either. My family, as I told you, comes from a long line of law enforcement. My first assignment was in the Bronx. I was a cadet then…a rookie cop if you will."

McQueen settled on his axles; he was ready for a story.

Sherriff just shook his hood slightly as he continued.

"As I said I was a young cadet, Granger had about 3 years seniority on me at this station…."

……………..

Sheriff took in a deep breath as he looked at the large, looming building before him. His first assignment outside of the academy. He pushed open the doors as he drove in, having graduated at the top of his class he had been assigned to the Bronx, a heavily crime infested area. He drove over to the front desk.

"Uh Hi I am…"

"new cadet?"

The officer cut him off rather harshly,

"Yes sir."

"Down the hall third door on the left."

Sherriff nodded, turning to head down the hall when something hit him on the right fender.

"Keep your eyes open cadet never know what's coming!"

Sherriff glared at the small group of cars that drove off laughing. He slunk into the main room; he was only one among 10 others who had been chosen from across the country. A murmur rose through the room as the cars continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Alright everyone shut it."

The murmur fell silent as the head Chief parked in the front.

"My name is Chief Alex Wheelnor, I am your superior, I am not your friend, I am not your buddy. I give you orders, and you follow them is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

The room called out in unison.

"Good, now all of you were chosen because you were at the top of your respective classes but make no mistake, you are being watched. If after 60 days, you prove that you can't handle yourself then you will be dismissed from this station. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Now look around you to you left and right."

All the cadet glanced around them; Sheriff was at the back he could clearly see all 9 of his fellow classmates.

"Did you get a good look? Good, because each one of you will be not only paired up with a senior officer but with someone in this room. Also, statistically, and from past experience with cadets 6 of you will not make it through the first 60 days, let alone a year."

Sheriff cocked his hood slightly. As the Chief continued.

"3 of you will drop out within the first 50 days, 2 of you will not make the cut and be fired, and 1 of you… 1 of you will be killed on duty."

The murmur rose again throughout the room. Sheriff felt himself sink on his axles. Maybe is wasn't such a great idea coming here.

"Silence! That's better, now as I said these are stats. Although pretty accurate ones. Now in traditional kindergarten style each cadet will pull out onto the main floor, state your name, where you are from, and you ambition for being an officer."

Sheriff listened as they started with the front row, he was second to last to go. He pulled out,

"My name is Carson, I am from Bloomington Minnesota, and my ambition for being an officer is to bring justice."

He cringed at himself, such generic answers. He backed into his spot again. He had no intention of…

"Carson!"

Sheriff's eyes jerked up.

"Yes sir."

"Care to be like everyone else and tell us your full name?"

Sheriff looked around the room, he had, had enough trouble in the academy with his name, even in grade school.

"Carson we are waiting."

All eyes were on him as he pulled out again.

"Sheriff, my name is Sheriff Carson."

A few of the cadets chuckled softly as he backed slowly into his space again. He didn't look up feeling the eyes on him.

"Thank you, Sheriff, maybe someday you'll live up to that name if you keep your hood on straight."

Sheriff nodded as the car next to him pulled out.

"Hey there chief, names Wayne, Bruce Wayne and I am from Gotham City… my ambition is to bring all the criminals in for due punishment."

The room was laughing, except for Sherriff. He just shook his hood, the class clown. There was one in every group.

"Willis! You may have been allowed to act like an idiot in the academy, but I will not tolerate it here, do you understand!"

The mercury, almost identical to Sheriff, shrugged smugly.

"Whatever you say Chief. The names Conner, Conner Willis. I am from Daytona; Florida and my ambition is to bring justice to the world with a smile."

He smiled broadly as he backed into his spot.

"Take a good look at your fellow cadet class, I am willing to bet Willis you are the stat is either fired or killed."

Willis shrugged as the Chief continued on, he leaned over to Sheriff.

"Kind of a hard hood ain't he?"

Sheriff glanced at him,

"Shh... He's talking."

Conner grinned,

"Uh oh is someone an A honor student?"

Sheriff kept his eyes to the front; he had no intentions of causing more attention to be drawn to himself.

"Willis!!"

Conner looked up to the front.

"One more disruption and you'll be sorting files for a week, got it!"

Willis rolled his eyes as he leaned back into his spot. Sheriff closed his eyes with a sigh, great not only did his name cause an issue now this kid beside him seemed to take to him. Sheriff glanced over at him, they were unfortunately the same make and model, though there were a few other Mercury's there too.

After a few hours more and a lunch break the Chief finally introduced the teams, and to Sheriff utter dismay him and Conner were put together.

"Your senior officers name is Granger; he's been with his department since he was a cadet himself 3 years ago. His knowledge of the streets is greater then even my own here. You two will be working with him, he is currently been trying to bust a drug operation for the past 14 months."

Conner smirked,

"Isn't it easier to just say a year and two months."

The Chief glared at him,

"Keep it up Willis…keep it up."

Sheriff waited till the Chief was onto the next group.

"Will you control yourself."

Sheriff hissed; Conner laughed.

"Oh yes sir… Sheriff, where's your gold star? I don't see any evidence you are a Sheriff."

Sheriff felt his oil beginning to boil,

"My name pays homage to my grandfather who was a sheriff. Its not my fault, I didn't get to choose my name okay."

The Chief has made his way back up to the front.

"Now that you all have your assigned partners and seniors you will meet with them."

He dismissed the groups of two into separate rooms.

"Willis, Carson, room 108."

Sheriff drove out with Conner behind him.

"We could be twins you know that."

Sheriff shook his hood, ignoring him.

"There are other Mercury's Conner, we aren't the only ones."

Conner seemed to bounce as they drove, his body swaying.

"….Let's rock everybody, let's rock

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock…."

Conner sang to himself as they drove down the hall. Sheriff just sighed as they came into the room. Conner still singing. Sheriff inwardly moaned, their senior Granger was the same car that had hit him earlier.

"Cadets, I am my name is Granger, Lieutenant Granger. You will call me Lieutenant Granger or Lieutenant. Got it?"

Sheriff nodded,

"Sir, yes Sir."

Conner nodded,

"You got it boss."

Granger pulled up right into Conner's grill.

"You will address me at Sir when I give you an order."

Conner raised an eye,

"okay, yes Sir when I give you an order."

Sheriff closed his eyes, why? Why him?

"You think you're funny cadet?"

Conner shrugged,

"Somebody thinks I am funny."

Granger rolled back,

"And who would that be?"

"Me! I am somebody right, therefore somebody thinks I am funny."

Granger growled,

"Don't test me cadet, I will have you bumper out on the street so fast it will make your hood spin got it!"

"Sir."

Conner smirked. Sheriff just shook his hood as Granger explained to them what they would be doing that day.

"I have been following leads of suspect drug operations throughout this city for…"

"A year and two months."

Conner broke in. Granger glared at him.

"14 months… now I have made contact with one of my street cars. You two are coming with me, maybe you'll learn something. Take whatever you learned at the academy and throw it out the window, run over it, and kick it into the ocean because this is real life. Nothing you learned in the academy will help you here."

Sheriff was confused at that statement but listened anyway, he had to make a good impression if he hope to not be one of the stats.

……………………….

Sheriff stuck close to Granger; the streets of the Bronx were quiet unfamiliar to him. He was grateful that so far, his lieutenant had not made any remarks to his name.

"Now both of you keep your traps shut, you are here to observe and learn, nothing else."

Sheriff glanced at Conner; he knew that wasn't going to happen. As they rounded the corner, a dull orange car with images painted all over him sat at the corner.

"Rodero what you got for me?"

The car who had been leaning heavily against the wall, shifted his weight back to his axles.

"Word on the street is Domero is getting a new shipment in on Thursday. Heavy stuff from across the border."

Granger nodded,

"How heavy?"

"About 300 kilos."

Grangers tires chirped,

"You're kidding me?"

Rodero shook his hood,

"Told you this guy means business; he's got eyes everywhere why do you think we meet here? He don't own his corner… yet…but he will. Even the mob hates this guy, he's doing business in their territory and selling drugs to their kids. They want him dead to, but no body has actually seen Domero just his lackies."

Granger sighed,

"Tell Mahony not to do anything he'll regret. He's already being watched, him and the other families. If they kill Domero I can't protect them."

Sheriff was puzzled by the conversation. Protection? It sounded like Granger had something he knew about the mob. The orange car nodded as they all split ways. Sheriff had to ask.

"Protect who?"

Granger looked behind him, he inwardly cursed himself forgetting he had two cadets with him.

"Protect the kids."

Sheriff was even more puzzled now,

"You know the mob?"

Granger scoffed,

"The mob is allusive. Does it exist yes, is it like the movies…. No."

Sheriff knew that was all he was gonna get out of him, he watched the streets as they drove back. Something… Something didn't feel right about this.

………………………….

"MCQUEEN!"

Mater burst into Docs clinic startling all three cars.

"Mater!"

Sheriff hollered at him,

"what have I told you about doing that?"

Mater smirked,

"Sorry Sheriff I need McQueen."

Lightening smiled,

"What's up buddy?"

Mater eyed Sheriff,

"Uh, come outside and I'll tell ya."

McQueen looked over to Sheriff,

"I want to hear the end of that story."

Sheriff nodded, he snuck over to the door as McQueen left.

"There's some new tractors in Franks field! You wanna go tipping?"

McQueen smirked,

"You betcha buddy!"

Sheriff shook his hood,

"You gonna let them go?"

Doc pulled up to him, Sheriff shrugged.

"just this one time."

He looked out the door, as the two drove off. Was he ready to reveal the ending to the story?


End file.
